Wally: The Humanized Novelization part 2
by fantasybrain57
Summary: Wally's life has been going great with his family and friends, but when his past he thought was lost comes back things start to get out of hand. Will this make or break his future?
1. Chapter 1

**After reading whoadrep08's story I couldn't help, but think of all the little things I caught that could easily make a sequel, so I did. Please don't hate me for this. This is my first story so reviews are more than welcome even flamers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wall-E or any of its characters and belong to their respective owners. I do own the new characters and storyline.  
><strong>

_13 years after Axiom's return to Earth_

_Colony "Hope" formerly known as New York City_

Anyone from the Axiom could say they wouldn't recognize their flourishing colony in the middle of what was once considered a barren waste land. The new generation did wonders to bring life into a recovering world especially two energetic children who had to be under constant attention from their parents. Wendy was starting to spend more and more time in the gardens her mother helped create. She was so taken by the scenery that she didn't notice the small footsteps coming from behind."BOO!" with a gasp she turned to see the only one that could match her with his own antics. "Wallace! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" she said with a little irritation in her voice. "Mom says you have to come back for dinner it's getting late".

Many in the colony say Wallace is the splitting image of his father same hazel eyes that looked at everything in wonder and a curiosity that got him in more trouble than any 7 year old should. He had also inherited his mother's silvery white hair which did make some of the younger girls around the colony both jealous and amazed. Since most of the colony has called his father Wally he didn't like to be called JR so he prefers it when they call him Wallace. Sometimes he lets his parents get away with it every once in a while. "Alright race you back home!" was all Wallace got as a warning before his sister left him standing dumbstruck for a moment before he bolted right after her. "No fair you had a head start!" he said while trying to keep up with Wendy. "That's your penalty for sneaking up on me!" she shouted back.

Both siblings finally reached their home at the same time their father stepped out to look at the night sky. "Hey kids" Wally said with a low tone it usually meant he worked in cleaning up the abandoned city. "Hi dad" both children replied happily, "Your mother has been looking for you young lady" Wally said with hint of teasing in his voice. "So I've heard" Wendy replied. Wallace's stomach gave a low growl reminding him why he was looking for Wendy in the first place, "I'm hungry" was all he had to say to rush in and see what Eve had made for dinner. "Come on Wendy you must be starving as well" Wally said. Just before Wendy walked into her house she turned to the peaceful colony she called home. "Something on your mind Wendy?". "I wish something exciting would happen it can get pretty boring around here dad". "Well you never know what tomorrow will bring" Wally said closing the door behind them.

What they didn't know was that Wendy would be getting her wish and it would be more than she bargained for.

**So what did you guys think of the intro should I keep going or stop before it gets worse?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is doing better than I thought it would do. Thanks for taking the time to read this I will try to update a few times a week if this keeps up. **

That night Wally woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat which hadn't happened in years. He didn't know if it was a nightmare or memory he has tried to forget his painful past. He looked out the window and for the first time in he doesn't know how long, remembers the people he knew were gone, when one face in particular flashed in his mind "Danny" he said with a sad tone.

_Flashback_

_33 years earlier…._

"_Wally! Wally where are you?"A young boy, 13 at the most, was scaling the ruble that the grownups used to call New York City. He had dark brown hair that most people think it's black unless he stands in the sunlight. His eyes were a dark hazel color that was different from anyone in his family. _

_He finally spotted the 8 year old holding something that obviously sparked his curiosity. "Wally didn't you answer?" said the teen. "Oh sorry Danny, look what I found!" Wally practically shoved the thing in his face. "I've seen those before" Danny exclaimed with a hint of smugness in his voice. "Sam has one at his house he called it a wind toy" he explained. "Oh why is it a wind toy, can it fly?" Wally asked with amazement. "No Wally let me show you" he blew on the toy which caused it to spin and mixing its multicolored blades as it went. "Wow, give it back I found it!" Wally didn't want to share his new toy now that he knew what it does, most 8 year olds wouldn't. Danny just chuckled at his remark "Wally we should head back everyone will wonder where we are". "Ok, but I'm keeping it" holding his new treasure daring the teen to defy him. "You found it, it's yours" he said with a smile. _

_As they walked back to the living quarters of the workers which was basically a heavy duty RV to have protection from the occasional dust storm that blows in. "Danny where did you get your goggles?" Danny pointed at the goggles he wore just above his forehead in case the day decided to get windy. "These I found lying around, why do you want one?" Wally eagerly nodded his head which was a big YES. "Here have these I could always find more, eventually" Danny handed his goggles to the youngster and placed them on his head just like he did. "See I look better in them anyway" Wally said to try and irritate Danny, but he never got angry or even raised his voice to anyone. "That means they were meant for you then right?" "You're probably right" Wally said after a moments thought. _

Wally looked over at the night stand where he kept those same goggles that were given to him all those years ago. The alarm clock rang which meant it was time for him to get up for breakfast and get ready for another day at work. "Wally?" Eve asked wondering why her husband hadn't shut the alarm off yet; he always tried to shut it off so it would not wake her with its ringing. "Oh good morning Evah" Wally tried to gather his thoughts again as he gave Eve a hesitant smile. "Well I better go and get breakfast ready before the kids start complaining" she joked to get him out of whatever was bugging him.

Wally always did his best to keep his family in a happy mood; Eve didn't see why she shouldn't do the same. She got dressed and was headed to the kitchen when she noticed Wally taking a long look at his goggles before getting dressed; she made a mental note to ask about it later.

_Later that day near border limit of colony "Hope"_

Wally noticed most of the former city was now a bustling colony now with his and others efforts to clean up the city. Although they still needed to clean up the skyscraper sized piles of trash that was the work of the former buy'n'large workers of Operation: Clean-up. Just then Captain McCrea came running up to him, he guessed that the labor of growing farms was a good thing. "Wally you have to come with me quick!" his tone got Wally's attention immediately. "McCrea what is it? What happened?" Wally was beginning to worry something happened to his family. "Another starliner has returned its _Jupiter_; they landed just outside Washington D.C." Wally was a little confused _shouldn't this be a good thing_?"Then what is the problem?" Wally couldn't help, but expect the worst for the returning ship. "There is no problem it's just that when they arrived they found a subterranean colony of people more specifically families of the work force from Operation: Clean-up".

Wally eyes nearly popped out of his head and his brain could hardly understand what he just heard _survivors_? "They haven't caused trouble have they?" he quickly asked. "No, in fact they are helping the passengers ease in with starting their colony there, why?" McCrea eyed Wally suspiciously he thought he would be happy knowing there were other survivors like him. "Oh, uh… no reason has _Jupiter _sent any recent messages?" the captain pondered for a bit "Actually the colony is sending representatives over to see if we could start a trading route or something." "They'll be here in about a week" "Thanks for telling me Captain" McCrea smiled "I thought you should be one of the first to know" with that he returned to the _Axiom_.

Wally was doing a lot of thinking on his way back home especially with the news the good captain just shared with him. There weren't just one or two workers out in this wasteland, but a whole colony! Going underground is probably what saved them from the less desirable of their kind. Until these representatives arrived he would tell Eve and his children the good news, heck they could probably visit sometime.

His mind suddenly jumped back to when the "incident" happened and Wally took a long look at his prosthetic hand.

_Flashback_

_30 years earlier…_

_Wally was running for his life in the ruined city of New York screams and explosions could be heard in every corner. Wally didn't know what was happening he just heard people scream the same thing over and over "THEY'RE BACK!' Him and a few other children tried to run back home as fast as they could manage. "Steven have you seen Sam or Laurie?" Wally was afraid some of his best friends were caught in the mess of it all. "They're back home they were feeling a little under the weather today." Wally breathed a sigh of relief. "What about Danny?" Steven stiffened how he could forget Danny! "I think he went out looking for your mother Wally, come on we can't stay out here!"_

_WALLY!_

_WALLY! _

Wally!

Wally snapped out of his daydream and found himself in front of his old home back when he still worked as a cleanup drone and where Eve saved his life. He turned to see Eve walking up to him "Wally didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry honey I was just thinking about a few things." Eve had a confused look on her face and noticed he was holding his goggles in his prosthetic hand, she wanted to know what was bugging Wally so much. If it caused him pain it just made her want to help that much more, he has suffered enough for 100 lifetimes over. "Wally you've been a little absent minded lately does it have something to do with your goggles?" Wally went rigged _did he really want to relive that painful memory?_ It took years to heal from it and unknowingly he had tried to forget it. _Eve is my wife she has a right to know…_

"Alright" Eve walked next to him getting ready for whatever Wally had to say. He was her life and if talking about it made him feel better, it would make her feel better too. "Evah have you ever wondered how I got this hand…?

**What does everyone think getting better? I will try to keep future chapters as long as this one from now on. Oh and don't forget to review.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope this makes up for it expect the next chapter up very soon. I had a little trouble writing this, but here it is thank you all for being patient.**

Whatever Eve was expecting Wally to say it sure wasn't anything like she thought it would be. She knew Wally had rough life and sometimes she would think she knew his pain. Eve mentally kicked herself for even thinking her life on the _Axiom_ was hard, if anything Wally would trade anything to have what she had. Wally stayed behind in his old home, while Eve walked back to have lunch ready when Wally returned.

_Flashback _

_30 years earlier…_

"_Wally we have to go we can't stay here!" "I'm not leaving anyone behind Steven; you can go back if you have to" Steve looked at Wally with a surprised look as he slowly made his way back home "You come back you got it?" Wally nodded and made a break for it into the city not knowing what he was getting himself into. Wally hid and crept his way to the corner his mother always worked. He knew he was getting close because the buildings starting to look familiar. He bumped into someone rounding a corner. "Wally what the heck are you doing here?" he knew that voice "Danny?" a woman in her mid 30's was right behind him her hazel eyes nearly bulging out her eye sockets. "Wally honey what are you doing here?" "I came to find you guys, make sure you were alright" An explosion rang out a few streets down, all three could see and hear the people screaming as they burned to death. "Run!" Wally's mother took both children and ran as fast as they could. _

_Wally was terrified he had no idea what was happening or why, all he knew was to get back home. He could already see the bridge they had to cross to get back home "There the bridge! Come on we're almost there!" There victory was short lived as another explosion brought one of the already shaky buildings right down. Wally's mother stopped them just in time as the rubble and dust hit them full force. "Mom… *cough**cough* Mom!" "I'm right here *cough*, are you ok?" "Yeah, Danny *cough* what about you?" "I'll be fine *cough*" The building blocked their path to the bridge and a mob of what the adults called the ferals were getting closer even Wally knew they couldn't turn back. "Mom what do we do?" Wally's mother looked frantic and spotted a hole that the children could easily fit through, but it was too small for her. "Kids this way hurry!" _

"_Danny hurry in here quick" Danny squeezed into the small gap when it hit him, it's too small. He turned his head with tears in his eyes as he looked at the woman that was saving his life. "Wally go on you next" "Let's go mom" he tugged at her sleeve, but she wouldn't budge. "Danny take Wally home you always took care of him, there is no reason to stop now" "Mom what are talking about?" Wally was confused was she not coming? "Honey just go they're coming" Wally tears were pouring out "Why don't you want to come back home?" she pulled him into the strongest hug that she could manage "I will always love you, never forget that" Danny grabbed Wally by his shirt and pulled him in. She looked at Danny, her hazel eyes turning red from the river of tears that didn't seem to stop. She somehow managed to form a warm smile "I'll tell your father you said hi" with that he tried to wipe away the tears that kept coming like a dam about to burst. Wally's cries made his heart sink even more "MOM PLEASE COME BACK MOM!" _

_Danny had to drag Wally to the bridge the rest of the way. "Wally we have to keep going come on" Danny tried to hold back sobs that would eventually come out. "Danny we have to go back we can't leave her!" "Wally she's gone!" Wally looked at him wondering why he would say something like that. His face said it all his eyes were bloodshot and his face was covered in dried and new tears that showed he hadn't stopped crying the whole time, Wally looked the same way. He stumbled to try and regain his footing his mother was gone and he couldn't do a thing. The bridge was only a few meters away. Wally thought the world was crumbling down, he couldn't see straight and stumbled to the ground. Danny heard Wally fall instead of hearing thud he heard a frightening snap and crunch that was obviously a bone breaking. He jerked a bit wondering what happened and was horrified. He didn't know what it was, but it was obviously some kind of trapping mechanism, it looked like a small metal mouth with teeth. Wally let out a painful scream when he saw what happened he didn't even feel the pain, probably due to him going into shock. Danny knelt down and thought crazy bastards set up booby traps too. The metal shut itself hard enough to break every bone in Wally's wrist and cut the artery, even if Danny got him out he would probably bleed to death._

_The he remembered something that happened to a worker one day, a large object landed on his leg pining him to the ground. He survived by using the laser cutter in his wrist to cut off his leg and also stop the bleeding. He steeled himself "Wally I'm sorry" he cut 1 inch from the wound making a sizzling sound as it went through. "AHHHHHH" Wally screamed his head off and finally passed out from the pain. _

_The next thing he knows he woke up hours later with a prosthetic hand where his own hand used to be. It was crude and simple, but it served its purpose. He looked around he was back home. He slowly made his way outside when the person that acted as his doctor saw him stumble out. "Wally you shouldn't be wondering around yet" "Mr. Roberts?" "Come on let's get you back to bed" Wally's head was throbbing and remembered the events that happened earlier that day. "Where is… Danny" Mr. Roberts froze he didn't want to be the one to tell him this. "Wally I'm sorry… He didn't make it" Wally heart stopped "What do you mean?" "The bridge collapsed when he was carrying you across we managed to get you out in time, but we couldn't find him" His world went black as his head hit the pillow again._

Wallace and Wendy were happily eating their lunch Eve had prepared for them. "Mom what's taking dad so long?" "Honey don't bother your father so much right now ok? He has a lot going on right now" Wendy gave her brother a confused look and shrugged. Eve looked out the window and saw the part of the city Wally had told her about. He lost his mother and best friend on the same day. It hit him pretty hard since he looked up to Danny like any child would want something like that, a father or older brother, Wally didn't have either of those things. She just hoped he can deal with those shadows now.

**So what did you guys think? Leave your reviews or comments I need to know how I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking this long I had problems with my internet and couldn't update. Well you know the drill read and review. **

_1000 meters beneath Washington D.C._

_Worker colony "New Beginning"___

An older man in his late 60's with grey hair, yet not entirely covering his head, slowly typed away on a computer in a large room that looked to be an office of some sort. A large glass window overlooking the city was placed behind his desk to give him a view of the bustling city. The door opened and a man in his late 30's walked in. He had an above average build indicating he has worked in physical labor for a while now. "Dad, Captain McCrea of the _Axiom_ has agreed to trade with us and will be ready our representatives when they arrive next week" "Thank you Jack, has your sister made up her mind about going?" "… not yet, but I'm sure Mira will come around eventually" "I hope so, that city was once a place of pain and nightmares"

When _Jupiter_ first landed the passengers didn't know what they would find in the ruined city that was once the center of the Buy 'n' Large Company. As the first day went on Captain Burke was surprised to find people wondering the city. He was more blown away when they told him they were scouts finding out what the source of the tremors that made the citizens of their city worry. As the captain followed them through underground tunnel the group came upon a train station of some sort that took them down to the city which they called "New Beginning" Captain Burke was amazed when he found out the citizens there were descendants of the workers stationed to clean up Washington D.C.

The leader of the city is Samuel Davis and he was able to explain to the captain that their people went underground some 300 years ago because they didn't believe the ships that left would ever come back and they were on their own. Captain Burke explained to Samuel that the Buy 'n' Large fleet was returning and several ships around the world have already started colonizing and helping to fix their ancestors mistakes. What the captain seemed to realize about the "mayor", as some people called him, was that the subject about New York or anything that had to do with it was always accompanied by sad glances or looks of shock especially form his son-in-law.

There were some workers that wondered down to D.C. after the ferals came and all, but wiped them out. That is how everyone found out what happened in New York; even though it had been over 25 years ago the survivors hadn't yet moved on completely with their lives. This was worse for Mira's husband, he had friends and family there that he thought he would one day see again the news devastated him. No one dared to bring the topic up when he was nearby, not even his wife or her family.

Mira walked into her bedroom to start packing for her visit to New York or as the residents called it "Hope". When she heard what the people called it she sarcastically chuckled that made Captain Burke raise an eyebrow. "What is so funny Mira?" "Nothing it's just that if the people there know what happened to the city they would rename the colony" As she was finishing packing up she heard footsteps coming from behind. A man in his mid 40's walked in and slowly took a seat on the bed "Mira can we talk?" "What is it?" he fiddled with his fingers as he nervously thought about what he was about to say. "I've been thinking and I decided I'll be going too…" Mira looked at her husband with a shocked expression "Are you sure?" He looked at his robotic right prosthetic leg then at his wife "Yeah I'm sure…"

_3 days later_

_Colony "Hope"_

Eve was checking in on the crops for the season and seemed to be bountiful harvest. She turned to see Wally and their children walking up to, no doubt, cause some form of mischief. "Hey kids what are you doing here?" "Dad wanted us to congratulate you" Eve questionably raised her eyebrows "For what?" Wally walked up to her with his hands behind his back "Your birthday that's what" he said with a smile on his face. Eve hit her forehead; she had completely forgotten her own birthday! "Wally I have seen that face before and it usually means you have something planned". Wally brought out a little wrapped box with a ribbon on top. "Happy Birthday Evah" Eve wrapped her arms around his neck and let a tear fall down her cheek. Even after all these years he could still make her feel as happy as anyone could be. _I should return the favor when the kids go to bed_ she thought. Wally saw the smirk his wife had on her face _oh boy._

Wally had some friends over to help him bake a cake for Eve. Liz thought Wally wasn't much for baking, but thought it was sweet how he kept trying until he got it right. _There should be more people with a heart as big as his _Liz thought. "Hey Wally the people coming from "New Beginning" are descendants from the workers there right?" Wally nodded. "Well, why are you the only worker here weren't there any others?" Liz could see how Wally's demeanor changed and had a sullen look on his face. "They're all dead" Liz immediately regretted asking that, she thought that maybe everyone left. Wally didn't blame her for being a little curious she helped with the crops instead of the cleanup of the city so she couldn't see the bones of all the dead. "Wally I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" "No Liz it's ok, it happened a long time ago" Liz put a comforting hand on his shoulder "That shouldn't give me the right to ask things about your past…" Wally went to the living room and sat on the couch. "Wally I should get going, Eve will be coming home any minute, I wouldn't want to ruin her surprise party right?" Wally chuckled as he said his good-bye. When the door closed Wally put his hands on his face and did something he had not done since his childhood, he cried.

Eve was on her way home after checking on the crops at the end of the day. She saw Liz walking toward her with a blank expression on her face. Eve knew that look, she was obviously thinking really hard about something. "Hey Liz what did Wally want your help in?" Liz looked at her like she just appeared out of nowhere "Oh hi Eve sorry, but that is a surprise for you" Eve noticed something in her voice that didn't sound like her usual self. "Liz is there something wrong?" Liz looked at her and sighed _she will want to know_. "I umm… I said something to Wally that upset him" Eve looked at her questionably _what could you say to Wally to upset him_? Unless… uh oh. "I'm sorry Eve we were talking and it just slipped out" Eve gave her a stern look "Liz you know not to bring up anything about his past before we came here" "I screwed up real bad Eve you have to go talk to him" Eve took a deep breath, Wally did help her a lot in controlling her violent outbursts, but even she knew she had her limits. "Go home Liz before I do something I regret" Liz started to run back home knowing what Eve was capable of.

Eve made her way up to her front door and took a deep breath _well here goes nothing_. She walked in and found all the lights off _Wally did say to come home_ _for his surprise. _As she closed the door the lights came on and Wally, Wendy and Wallace jumped out and yelled surprise! Eve jumped around to see them near the dinner table with a good sized cake in the middle. They ran up to her and gave her a big hug "Happy Birthday Mom" they both said. Wally lit the candles on the cake looked at his wife and said "Make a wish" Eve placed a finger on her chin wondering what she could wish for. She shrugged and blew out the candles "Mom what did you wish for?" Wallace asked. Eve smiled at her son then looked at Wally "I have everything I could wish for" Wally smiled and came the moment of truth "Who wants cake?" the kids immediately raised their hands saying "Me me me" The rest of the night the family laughed and played and ended with everyone falling to sleep in the living room with their favorite music playing _Put on your Sunday Clothes. _Before Eve closed her eyes she looked at her kids then at Wally he had a small smile on his face. She thought about her birthday wish, when Wallace asked what she wished for she didn't tell him the whole truth. She did have everything she could wish for, but she wished for Wally's pain to go away; whether or not it was her that did it.

**Well there you go another chapter done. Oh one last thing this story will turn out longer than I originally thought, good news to whoever likes this so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone next chapter is up yay! I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving break so on with the story. **

Eve woke up the next day feeling warmer than usual. She opened her eyes to find herself in her room with Wally holding her in a light embrace beneath the bed sheets. She remembered the events of last night slowly returning, her putting the kids in their rooms and waking Wally to go to bed. Eve faintly blushed as Wally's rather _assertive_ actions from their passionate night before left her in a cheerful mood. She placed her hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb; Wally let out a sigh and smiled. Even in his sleep he somehow knew his wife's loving touch. Eve felt herself smiling too _at least I can still make him happy._

By the time Wally woke up he guessed it was around noon… uh oh he overslept! He quickly went to his closet and saw his old work clothes; he stopped and thought for what seemed like minutes, it was only a few seconds. "I guess it has been long enough" Wally said to himself. His old work clothes were patched and cleaned on his request, although it did remind him of his painful past he couldn't throw it away completely he still had happy memories of his friends and family that made everything bearable. He put them on and lightly patted his chest right over his pacemaker's power meter that showed it had about a few hours left of power. _Huh I almost forgot to recharge it, probably from all that has happened. _He went into the bathroom to get ready for the day and looked himself in the mirror to see if he looked presentable. Wally sniffed the air and noticed a familiar smell "I hope it's my favorite" with that he made his way to the table.

Eve was in the kitchen making the last of the pancakes for her and Wally. Captain McCrea was enjoying her cooking as well; he only came to inform them their guests would be arriving later on that day. He still had to explain to his wife why he won't be hungry when he got home, he will think of something. Across from him Wendy and Wallace were happily enjoying their breakfast when Wally came in. "Good morning dad" the kids said with a mouthful. "Morning kids" he answered "Oh captain I didn't you would be joining us today". McCrea chuckled "Wally to tell you the truth I was only supposed to remind you that the representatives from "New Beginning" are coming today, but your wife insisted I stay" Wally looked at his wife with a questioning look "Did she now?". Eve chuckled a little "Wally just sit down so we can eat ok?" Wally gave her a quick kiss and took a seat next to McCrea at the head of the table. "Umm captain won't your wife get suspicious that you are taking too long and won't have your usual appetite?" The captain chuckled "Yeah, but she won't be mad I'll just drink some orange juice or something"

Just as Captain McCrea was leaving he remembered a little detail he almost forgot about. "Oh Wally one last thing the representatives is Samuel's family more specifically his daughter, her husband and their two kids" Wendy quickly looked at the captain with a smile on her face "Really?" The good captain just laughed "Yes Wendy, I think the youngest is around your age" Eve had an idea why McCrea gave that little detail. Her daughter was the oldest of the children in the colony so there weren't many kids her own age she could be with. Wallace turned to his parents with a big grin "We could show them around, it's always good to meet new people" Wally ruffled his hair a little "Sure, you and your sister can give them a little tour of our home" Wally finally realized something "Uh captain where will they be staying?" McCrea pointed to some of the new houses not far from Wally's home "The house that's closest to your house actually" Eve looked at the house he was pointing at "They will be arriving soon right?" McCrea pondered a bit "Sometime by this afternoon" they said their good-bye's as the captain walked back home.

Later that day Wally found himself taking a leisurely stroll at the rebuilt Central Park its green grass and growing trees made it a peaceful place. He looked in the direction of the Hudson River and was lost in thought again; he didn't even know why he had these memories come up all the time now, he didn't have this problem before. Eve had thought it was because of the news from Washington D.C. that made him remember everything. Even after all these years he never went to the grave sites of the people he cared about the most in the world, he couldn't bring himself to do it yet. At least not by himself, he knew Eve would always be there to comfort him, but she didn't fully understand his pain, no one did. He then noticed a red dot near his shoe. Wally tried reaching out to it as it quickly moved a few feet away. _I've seen that before! _The dot shot off into just outside the park in a clearing, he noticed a large ring of red dots following it. _The dots usually mean that a ship is landing… _then he heard the roar of the engines of a very familiar ship it looked exactly like the ship Eve was in when he first saw her. _Huh heck of a way to travel_.

McCrea was already waiting near the ship when it landed. Captain Burke told him one of the old probe ships that were sent to Earth were the fastest way to travel and walking a good three days didn't sound like the best thing to do. The side of the ship opened and an energy ramp materialized all the way to the ground. _I didn't know they had that _he thought. A woman stepped out and walked down the ramp to greet the people there. Most of the citizens that were arriving to greet the family stopped when they saw her, she could easily rival Eve with her beauty. She had long brown hair that reached to her waist and had hints of lighter and darker shades. Her eyes were a almost a forest green color that slowly turned lighter as it got closer to her pupils. She also had fair skin, but the single men could help and look at her curves that made them stare a little too long. "Hello, you must be Captain McCrea, I'm Mira" her voice was soft with a hint of leadership or command, _great another Eve_ the captain thought. "Yes and welcome to "Hope", please if you need anything don't hesitate to ask". "Mom where do we put our things?" a boy made his way out he had light brown hair and eyes just like his mother. "Aidan get your brother and father so we can introduce ourselves, there's no need to be rude" Aidan turned back into the ship as he yelled for his dad and older brother to hurry up.

Eve was waiting outside the house with her kids to greet the guests that will be the first direct contact to other people in years. Wendy and Wallace saw the ship land just outside of the park and were starting to get restless. "Mom when will they get here?" "Sweetie be patient they will be here soon" Wallace resembled his father so much Eve sometimes wondered if he was a clone. Eve saw McCrea and 3 people walking with him with some of the hover chairs for the luggage. Wendy walked up to them and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Wendy" she extended her hand to shake "Hi I'm Aidan this is my brother" the older kid next to him playfully shoved him a bit. "I can introduce myself thank you very much, Hi I'm Daniel" they shook hands and Mira looked at the girl "I'm Mira nice to meet you Wendy". Wendy turned to her mother and pointed at Wallace "That's Wallace, my brother and that is my mom" Mira walked up to Eve and shook hands. "Hi I'm Eve, sorry it's just that my kids are a little umm hyper because of your visit" Mira looked at her with an eyebrow raised "Why?" "We don't get many visitors she probably just likes to see a new face or faces" Do you live here by yourself" Eve laughed "No this will be your residence as long as you are here, my husband and I life over there" Mira saw the little home on a small hill. "Where is he?" Eve chuckled "Where indeed".

"I thought your husband was coming too" Mira sighed "He did he used to live here a long time ago I guess he has a few things to clear up" Eve looked down "I know the feeling" A figure slowly made his way to them a sound that sounded like hydraulics as he walked. Aidan and Daniel turned around and shouted to their mother "MOM, DAD'S BACK" Eve looked up and stared at the man, he had dark brown hair that would have looked black if the sun was not hitting it and dark hazel eyes that complemented it quite well, he also wore a uniform just like Wally when she first found him. Mira walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm ok Mira I just needed a little time for myself" "Oh honey this is Eve and those are her kids Wallace and Wendy" At the mention of Wallace he looked at the boy and almost turned white like he had seen a ghost. "Is something wrong?" Mira asked. The man just stared at Wallace and shook his head "Nothing I guess I'm seeing things" "Eve you said you lived with your husband where is he?" Eve could make out Wally walking up to them. "There he is now"

Wally walked up to the kids and captain having a small discussion. Wendy looked up and saw him "Hi dad this is Aidan and his brother Daniel" Wally shook hands with both of them, but hesitated a bit when he saw Daniel he looked familiar only he didn't know how since he just met him. Wendy pointed to the man and woman next to Eve "Those are his parents talking with Mom, Mira and uhhh I didn't even get his name" "I should introduce myself then" Wally walked up to the group and saw what the man was wearing a set of workman's clothes just like his _where did he get those_? "Hi Evah sorry I'm late" he looked at the woman and was almost surprised by her appearance. Eve was his wife and would never dream of being with someone else, but even he had to admit she was beautiful. "You must be Mira, I'm Wally" the man looked up and stiffened. Eve finally looked him in the eyes a dark hazel color that looked oddly familiar, eyes filled with curiosity, innocence and hidden pain that she thought only Wally could have. Eve even thought they actually looked similar. "And you are?" the man looked shocked, afraid and every other emotion almost at the same time. "Wally?" a single tear went down his cheek, Mira placed a hand on his shoulder "Danny are you sure nothing is wrong?" _Danny?_ Wally finally got a good look at the man in front of him.

Wally finally knew why Daniel looked so familiar; he looks almost exactly like his father when he was his age. Tears were slowly streaming out of his eyes went he had realization hit him in the face. "Danny?" he couldn't move his shock was too much is it even possible? Danny chuckled softly slowly pointing to the top of his head "You kept them?" Wally's head was spinning it's not possible there is no way, but deep down in his heart he knew it was true. Danny might be older, but he still the same eyes only he could have, caring, gentle and could soothe him just by telling him it was all right. Wally slowly walked up to him and threw his arms around his neck burying his face on his shoulder "It is you" he whispered. Danny was crying even more tears stinging his eyes, but right now he could care less. He put his arms around Wally and lightly patted his back. Eve was shocked is it the same person from Wally's childhood, but he had said Danny has been dead since he was still a kid. Mira had the same face she had; she did know of a kid named Wally from Danny's past, but he was supposedly killed in the last raid years ago. Mira almost hesitantly asked "Danny who exactly is he?" Danny turned his head and looked at her with tear filled eyes and had a smile that could outshine the sun.

"He's my brother"

**Did anyone see that coming?** **On a more serious note I get the feeling not many people like this story and I'm losing motivation. A review or even a PM that says you like my story will help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story I would like to say it gets better, but that's up to you here is the next chapter.**

The sun was setting as Wally and Danny happily chatted away whatever light remained of the day. Eve was helping Mira unpack in their temporary home; it also gave them time to get to know each other better, they were in-laws after all; while the kids were going around the colony to talk about each others homes and how they were different. Word spread fast after McCrea announced the news and many people wanted to know more about this man that claimed was Wally's brother, but a death glare from their wives made everyone think twice about that. They needed some time for themselves, they at least deserved that.

The two brothers were sitting on a small hill at Central Park as the sun slowly crept over the horizon, Wally was finishing telling Danny an old memory of when they accidentally knocked down a large tower that caused quite a ruckus, even they didn't exactly how they did it. "Remember the look on everyone gave us, I thought it was a mixture of disappointment and being impressed" Wally said laughing enough that made his eyes water. "Yeah everyone was like "come on how did you do it?" I said it was a secret, even though we never actually knew" Danny finished. Both of their laughter slowly died away and hung their heads a little. "I miss them" "Me too Wally" he placed a hand on his shoulder "but at least you're still here". Wally patted his hand with his prosthetic one "Thanks". Wally felt Danny's hand grip his shoulder a little when he did that. "Wally I'm sorry" he heard his brother whisper, Wally looked at him "For what?" Danny fiddled with his hands trying to say what was on his mind. "For doing _that _to you" he pointed to his hand. Wally looked at it then at Danny "I'm still alive because of what you did" Wally looked away "I was only angry at myself…" Danny looked at him curiously "... I thought you were dead because of me"

Danny sighed "Wally nothing that happened was your fault, there's no reason for you to feel guilty" "Then there's no reason for you to feel guilty about anything either Danny" Danny leaned on his knees with his elbow, placing his hand under his chin. "Mom told me to look after you; I couldn't even do that" Wally glared at him "You tried your best that's all that matters" The sky was losing its orange hue as the sun slowly disappeared from sight. "Come on Danny let's go get some dinner, I'm sure Evah prepared something good" "Yeah it is getting late" As they stood up Wally heard a metallic sound "What is that?" Danny lifted his right pant leg and showed metal bars and wires instead of flesh. "Danny… what happened?" "That's a story for tomorrow; let's go find the kids I'm sure they're still not back yet". With that they both made their way to the _Axiom_, knowing their children, that was the first place they would be in.

Eve and Mira were finishing cooking dinner wondering where their families were spending their time. Eve had really gotten to know Mira with the time they spent together, she guessed she was used to listening to people being married to Wally. She was growing rather fond of her new sister in-law because she was a little like her brave, mostly fearless and wouldn't mind knocking a few heads to get her point across. Eve knew Mira's only fear was that she wouldn't be able to do anything if Danny was in danger or trouble; she had experienced it once she made sure it never happened again. Eve knew exactly what she meant; she had seen Wally crushed in front of her and she couldn't do anything to help him. Although Eve was stronger and could beat anyone to a pulp, Mira did have her own advantages like her intelligence, but calling her a genius almost felt like an understatement. Mira had told Eve some of the things she had invented and created that made technology on the _Axiom_ look obsolete. Just by a taking a long look at her gravity boots she found out how they worked and why, not even Eve hadn't thought much about it she only used them, she didn't make them. Eve would eventually ask how she met Danny, but she wasn't ready to give all the facts about her encounter with Wally yet either, the subject about Auto was taboo at best.

Mira checked the flame on the stove when she decided to know a little bit about Wally. "So Eve what kind of person is Wally?" Eve smiled "He's everything to me, he's kind, sincere and a million other things I can't even put into words, he has made me happier than I have ever been" Mira smiled a little as she listen to Eve speak "and if anyone hurts him in any way they'll have to answer to me" Eve returned to her normal tone "What about Danny?" Mira's smile grew "Wally sounds just like him; Danny can be the light in the darkest cave, as long as I have known him he hasn't so much as raised his voice at anyone and I'm starting to think it's impossible for him to have a frown on his face or be angry at anyone. He can brighten your day and make anyone feel better by just being by your side, I know that better than anyone" Eve laughed a little "What's so funny?" Eve looked at Mira and smiled "They really are brothers aren't they?" Mira leaned on the counter top closing her eyes and smiling "Yeah, I guess they are".

Wally and Danny walked back to Wally's home with the kids after a very long day. Wallace and Wendy were content that they had cousins as the captain put it, Aidan and Daniel were just as happy; of course Aidan would constantly bicker with Wendy all the way. Wallace had found out that Daniel was 17 and Aidan turned 14 a few months ago which made him a year older than Wendy. Sure Wallace was the youngest of them all, but that just meant he would get most of the attention from Uncle Danny and Aunt Mira, just one more way to annoy his sister. Wendy had so many questions for Daniel and Aidan they could hardly finish answering one when she had another one waiting for them. Danny also had questions for Wallace and Wendy, but he was less enthusiastic as they were about it.

The dinner table was filled with laughter and childhood stories that kept the kids interested and gave them a few ideas of their own; Wally and Danny were going to end up regretting it later. Wallace's curiosity brought up a subject that still held some feeling of dread "Uncle Danny why didn't you ever visit before?" Eve immediately gave Wallace a look that made him regret the question, unfortunately Wendy didn't see this and followed up with "Yeah were you lost or something because mommy said boys don't like asking for directions" Danny had a blank look on his face "Yeah Wendy I was lost for a bit, but your Aunt Mira helped me find my way back" Eve could feel the tension in the room, anymore and you could cut it with a knife. The kids finished their dinner so Eve suggested that they should show Aidan and Danny the garden in the back yard. Wendy instantly got up "Come on guys there are some flowers that my mom made that actually glow!" Aidan didn't have to be told twice, a glowing flower that he had to see.

Eve immediately apologized for her children's behavior, even if they didn't know what they had done. "Danny I'm so sorry I forgot to tell the kids about…" "Eve it's OK, I don't think I want to keep everything locked up forever" Wally leaned on the table "Danny what did you mean you were lost?" Danny took a deep breath "Did anyone tell you what happened to me?" Wally hung his head "Yeah Mr. Roberts, he said you fell into the river and they couldn't find you" Danny sighed "Yeah some of the rubble from the bridge landed on my leg when I fell in the water that's how I got this" He pointed to his right leg. Eve wondered what that metallic sound was "You have a prosthetic too?" Danny looked at Eve "Yeah compliments from my wife" he said with a smile. Wally had one last thing on his mind "How long were you alone?" Danny started thinking. He had married Mira 1 month after she brought him to the colony and 9 months later Daniel was born. Danny had a lot to explain because even he didn't know exactly how long he was out in the emptiness. "Danny is 17 and I was 15 when the raid happened so something like 14 years"

Eve was shocked 14 _years alone_ it made her wonder how long Wally was by himself she never asked that. "So you spent 14 years with one leg too?" "Yeah" Mira looked away like she was ashamed of something. Eve didn't know what to think Wally had a rough life, but he at least had Hal to keep him company and he could walk. Danny was deprived of that, it was like a sick joke to see whose life was worse and Danny won hands down. Danny got up "Well I'm getting tired, we should head home Mira" "Yeah OK honey I'll go get the kids" As Wally waved goodbye he had a storm going on in his head. Eve had told Wally how much he had helped her, but now he had no idea how to even start with his own brother. He had a long way to go as well, but at least he wouldn't have the nightmares anymore having his older brother back or at least that's what he hoped.

**What did everyone think needs work? I could use some constructive criticism. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is up and the story will take a darker turn (warning: may make you hate me) **

The next day Danny woke up feeling a little groggy, he hadn't realized how late it was until they got home. The kids immediately went to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows; they hadn't even bothered to unpack yet. He tried getting up and noticed Mira's arm wrapped around his stomach in a light grip. He smiled placing her hand on the pillow and kissed her cheek and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He looked himself over in the mirror as he always does after a shower and glanced at his wife. Sure he had some muscle that he had from the physical labor back home, but the power meter of his pacemaker and scars that he had all over from his body from the years trying to survive on his own made him wonder why Mira would want someone like him. He knew many men that tried to get her attention before and were promptly shut down before they knew what happened. Still even if he didn't know why she loved him, he loved her with all his heart and always will.

Mira woke a few minutes later stretching her arms out reached for the empty side of the bed. She found it empty and sat up _he's up already?_ She got up and straightened out her nightgown as she made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower got ready and went to the kitchen to make breakfast only to find Danny had already beaten her there. Mira crossed her arms over her chest and put on a fake scowl to see how he would react "Danny how many times do I have to tell you not to over work yourself?" Danny turned to her and smiled, he knew the game she was playing "I didn't want to wake you and I was getting hungry, what's the problem of making my own breakfast for once" Mira laughed, walked up to Danny and pointed a finger at his chest "Because I love you and I want to make you breakfast every now and then, it helps me feel wanted" Danny took her hand and kissed it "I guess I should try harder tonight won't I" Mira blushed a light pink, it had been a few weeks since they have been _together _with all that has been going on and she had to admit she did miss her husband's loving touch. "I should hurry; I'm going to meet up with Captain McCrea for our negotiations"

After an hour or so finally getting settled in Danny, Aidan, and Daniel decided to go visit Wally and maybe have a nice walk around the colony to get to know people. Danny did take his time to walk over to Wally's house, but Aidan and Daniel sprinted to the front door to see who was faster. Mira did say how much their kids reminded her of Danny, but he didn't think so; Aidan and Daniel are always happy, don't have single bad thing to say to anyone, and always seem to know what to say to bring a smile to your face. Ok maybe they were more like him than Danny was willing to admit. Wendy answered the door and smiled "Mom, Dad Daniel and Aidan are here!" Eve watched her nephew's walk through the door without Danny _isn't he coming_. A moment later he showed up holding on to the door, breathing heavily "I'm getting… to old… to keep up… with them…" Eve laughed "You know Wally said…" she stopped herself before she said anything else. Wally had said that she and the kids would one day be the death of him, but telling Danny that would be a bad idea "Something like that a while ago" Danny looked up and smiled "Yeah right I'll believe it when I see it"

They both heard Aidan yell "Dad look at this!" Danny stood up and walked to the backyard. He looked around and saw a garden that could put any other to shame. There were flowers with the most vibrant colors and a large tree that provided nice shade on a sunny day. To top it off there was a shallow pond in the middle surrounded by a stone path that completed the scene. Danny noticed a few blue flowers surrounding it that had a faint glow to it. Aidan pointed to them and said "Dad those are the bioluminescent flowers that Wendy showed us yesterday" Wendy looked at him like if he was a stranger "Why are you making up words Aidan?" Eve was surprised _he probably learned that from Mira. _"Wendy 'bioluminescent' means it glows" Aidan grinned at Wendy "See I know my vocabulary" Daniel rolled his eyes "That's a first" he muttered. Wendy didn't take his "insult" too well and thought he could use a reminder not to mess with her. A dip in the pond would be a good punishment. Before Aidan knew what happened he was sitting in the shallow pond with a surprised look in his face.

Wendy thought it was the funniest thing she had ever seen, Eve didn't think so. "WENDY THAT WAS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE, APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" Wendy turned to her mother "He started it" she felt a wet hand grab her by the wrist "And I'm going to finish it" Wendy couldn't even turn around as she was flung into the pond herself. Wallace and Daniel didn't know what to do, but stand and watch as their siblings wrestled each other to try and get out first. Wallace looked up at Daniel "Does Aidan fight you to show he cares about you too?" Daniel looked down at his cousin until he finally understood what he meant "Yeah he can be trouble sometimes, but that's one of the reason everyone loves him" Wallace gave him a big smile "I guess we are family huh" Daniel crossed his arms over his chest "If people haven't seen it yet they must be blind"

Wally heard the commotion from inside the house and helped Danny break the kids up before any real damage could be done. The two fathers did give a stern talking to, to their kids, but it was mostly because they had so much fun without them. Eve went to get Aidan some of Wally's clothes while Danny went home to get him a new set. When she walked into the bedroom Aidan was without his shirt on drying himself of to get rid of some of the cold feeling he was getting. Eve noticed something peculiar though Aidan had a line that had a lighter shade of skin over his heart. "Thanks auntie sorry about that little fiasco just now" Eve came back to her senses "It wasn't a big deal" She left the clothes, that were a size or two too big, on the bed until Danny came back. Eve leaned on the door after she closed it and headed for the living room, but in the back of her mind she could help and think the worst of what she saw.

Danny came back a few minutes later and gave Aidan his change of clothes. Eve had told Wally of what she saw and asked him to find out what happened from Danny. Wally knew Danny had a pacemaker like he did, but he assumed his kids didn't have one either like Wendy and Wallace. "Uh Danny can I talk to you?" "Sure about what?" Wally looked at the kids watching their favorite movie _Hello Dolly_, Daniel and Aidan had a surprising interest in "In private" That made Danny feel uneasy, private talks with his brother always had bad and good memories mixed together, but this felt different. The brothers walked to the back yard and closed the sliding glass door behind them. "Alright Wally what is it you want to talk about?" Wally felt uneasy, if Eve was right he was going strike a sensitive cord. "Danny Eve said that Aidan had a scar over his heart, did he have an accident?" Wally might as well have punched Danny in the jaw; he took a seat on a bench facing away from the sun. "She saw it?" Wally was going to hate himself later, but he should repair whatever damage he did "I'm sorry since Wallace and Wendy were fine I thought it was safe to assume your kids weren't like us"

Danny had looked at Wally with tears in his eyes, but with a look that held sympathy for Wally. "Wendy and Wallace were both born healthy too, right?" Wally took a moment to process what he heard _too?_ "But your kids don't have our condition right? Why do they need a pacemaker?" Danny knew he was going to hurt his younger brother more than anything with what he was going to say "Wally our heart condition is not a birth defect" he said it so low Wally almost didn't understand him. Wally didn't like where this was going "Danny what do you mean?" Danny wiped the few tears off his cheeks "It's a disease that attacks the lining of the heart, not enough to render it useless, but enough to kill us…" Wally froze "… we need this machine to keep it beating" Danny pointed to his chest. Wally felt it was getting harder to breath he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Danny looked through the glass at the kids laughing and conversing with one another "They will need one before they turn 14"

Wally didn't want to believe it "If it's a disease why doesn't anyone else have it?" Danny ran a hand through his hair and sighed "We don't know Mira thought it might have something to do with being exposed to this environment for so long" Danny took a deep breath "But I know it's my fault Daniel and Aidan have it, no matter how many times they say it isn't" Wally's head was spinning _his kids have it too!_ Wally wanted to scream, punch a hole through a wall, but he stayed where he was holding his face in his hands. "Danny are you sure about this?" hearing his voice made Danny tense up "Mira knows what to do, I'll ask her when she gets back" The brothers sat there until the sun was nearly gone. This disease sounded unreal, but then again they both survived years off of scraps in an environment cockroaches would deem hazardous and finding someone who would always love them and meant everything to them. It seemed someone decided they hadn't suffered enough and would go to any lengths to see them break.

**And the plot thickens **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was planning out all the little details of the story. I hope it can be understandable.**

As Danny walked back home with the kids, his mind was cluttered with the reaction Wally and Eve had on finding out what their kids were going to go through. Eve didn't know what to do, she just sat in the backyard looking at the sky when Danny left and Wally decided to go walk around to gather his thoughts. Danny knew that feeling all too well, when Daniel got his pacemaker he went as far contemplating on leaving because he thought Mira wouldn't forgive him for what happened. He just hoped Wally wouldn't come up with the same conclusion he did when his family would need him the most. Still he should be there for his brother too, he had missed out on much of his life and helping him with this seemed like a good start.

Mira was preparing lunch knowing her family would be arriving soon. It was uplifting for her to know Danny was happy again; especially being reunited with his younger brother reminded her of how happy he was on their wedding day. As she poured the tomato sauce in the cooked pasta, she heard the door open and the enthusiastic hello her children always gave her. "Hey kids did you have fun today?" Daniel took off his shoes "Yeah Wendy and Wallace took us to the _Axiom…_" Aidan smelled the spaghetti and cut him off "Are we having spaghetti?" Mira chuckled "Yes and Aidan it isn't polite to interrupt people, how many times have I told you?" Aidan started counting with his fingers. Daniel playfully pushed him "Anyway, Dad has been acting all weird again…" Mira immediately felt uncomfortable "… he says nothing's wrong, but I can tell something is bothering him"

"Oh thanks for telling me, I'll talk to him later" She did appreciate her kids perception, Danny never told her if something was on his mind unless she asked "Where is your father anyway?" Aidan looked to the door "He was right behind us" as if on cue Danny walked in and locked the door behind him "Why do you kids always feel it necessary to leave me behind, I'm too old to keep up anymore" Mira never liked it when Danny used that kind of humor, it always filled her head with the unpleasant reminders on how she treated him when they first met. She took a look in the pot of the ready to serve pasta "Lunch is ready" Danny took his seat on the table "Weird how I seem to come home when food is on the table" Mira shook her head, how can he always make her smile like that?

When the plates were cleared Daniel and Aidan decided to go down to the river and catch whatever was left of the sunlight. Mira used this time to have a talk with her husband "So Mira how did it go with the captain?" Mira picked up the remaining plates to put them in the sink "Pretty well actually, we need some food supplies to provide for the newcomers and they need medicine since it is the only thing that can't be recycled" "People around here are going to appreciate what you do" Mira decided to be blunt and just ask him "Danny anything eventful happened today?" Danny sighed "Other than ruin my brother's life, I'm doing just fine" Mira groaned, he told Wally and Eve what she didn't have the heart to do the other day "Did you explain everything?" "Only to Wally, I assume he told Eve" "I'm going to go talk to them, I'll be back in a few minutes" Danny got up and sat down on the couch.

Eve almost hadn't moved since Wally told her what her kids were going to go through. She heard the glass door open and close, having an idea who it was "Hey Eve, mind if we talk?" Eve looked up with a hollow expression. Mira did know how to be gentle with a situation, but she felt she had to knock some since into her "It's not the end of the world you know" Eve didn't move "There are far worse things that could happen to them" Eve sighed and looked up "I know, but it doesn't help the situation right now…" "Eve don't think I don't know what you are going through, you at least know what is going to happen" Eve didn't move "Daniel almost died in my arms because we didn't know what was wrong with him and Danny nearly left me because he thought I would blame him for what happened" she finally got Eve's full attention "H-he did?" Mira nodded "I almost lost 2 of the people I would trade my life to save, but I didn't let it get the best of me"

Something in Eve's mind finally clicked "You don't think Wally would think that would you?" Mira crossed her arms over her chest "I don't know, but there is a small possibility that he does, Danny and Wally were raised together and until I met Danny, he still acted like he was still a kid" Eve felt herself smile a little "Did he follow you around too?" Mira looked at her feet "Yeah, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve the life he has given me" "Why?" Mira's voice dropped a little "I pointed a gun to his head the first time I saw him, even though I didn't know he saved my life there was no reason to treat him like that…" Eve hung her head a little "… there were times I thought he was a nuisance and wanted to leave him behind, but looking back that would have been the worst mistake of my life" Eve took in the truth of her words, Danny and Wally were alone for the longest time barely surviving day in and day out. The first people they meet in years greet them with hostile acts and ignorance; even she started to think why Wally loved her in the first place.

"Mira what will my kids have to go through?" Mira took in a deep breath, the facts will be hard to deal with, but in the end everything will turn out ok "I will personally see the operation, trust me there will be nothing to worry about" Eve waited for her to continue "Their pacemakers are more advanced than Wally or Danny's for one thing the only visible thing will be the scar you saw on Aidan" Eve felt curious "How can you do that, can it's power last forever?" "No Eve, have you seen running water move a turbine to power a generator? Think that, but small scale and replace the running water with blood flow" Eve had to admit that idea was creative "You came up with that?" "Yeah simple concept really" again Eve had to admit she was smart "There's only one problem" here it comes "They have to be awake during the operation" Eve was baffled "Why?" "The machine needs to synch with their normal heart rate, if it is implanted while they are sedated it would be like putting them in a coma" Eve didn't like this one bit, but her kids will live happy lives after this, Daniel and Aidan proved that, she didn't suspect anything until that day.

"Mira… thank you" "I should be thanking you" Eve looked at her with a confused look "For what?" Mira closed her eyes and gave her small smile "For giving Danny his brother back"

Danny decided to look for Wally to see if he could provide with any comfort at all, he found near the Axiom staring up into the sky "Hey Wally" Wally didn't even look at him "Hey" "They're beautiful aren't they…the stars" "…Yeah they are" Danny ran a hand through his hair "When I was alone I would try to look up at them when they were visible and wonder if you were watching them too…" Wally looked over at him "…I wanted to come back, but I had no idea where I was or where I was headed, I just walked close to the river thinking it would lead me back to you" Wally looked back at the sky "You were late, but you still came back" Danny put his arm around him "I will always be here for you" Wally closed his eyes "I know, I could really use some help right now" Wally looked at him "I was wondering something" "Anything" "How did you meet Mira?"

Danny smiled "We should sit down it's kind of a long story" Wally didn't know why he asked that maybe he just wanted to change the subject and this was the first thing that popped into his head "I have to start with what happened to me all those years ago" Wally looked at his prosthetic leg "You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to" "I won't bore you with the daily life I had just the significant parts" Wally paid close attention to what he was about to hear. He would expect anything, but still he was going to be surprised by what he heard.

**Next chapter will have 2 flashbacks in Mira and Danny's POV on how they met until then please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes another chapter done, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know I noted that this chapter would have 2 flashbacks, but decided to give each a chapter to give a little more detail.**

_New York City_

_30 years earlier…_

_Danny struggled to get Wally across the bridge over the Hudson that separated them and their home. Danny looked at the unconscious child he held for dear life and the smell of burned flesh still lingered in his nostrils. It was a long struggle, but he managed to get half way across when another explosion was heard in the distance. Danny looked to his left and noticed the bridges connecting the two landmasses were being destroyed one by one. He started to panic he knew at the rate they were going he wouldn't make it across in time, he looked at Wally one more time "I still have to try" He summoned up whatever strength he had left and sprinted as fast as he could to the other side. Danny felt the bridge rumble and took a quick glance behind him, the first charge went off, the others quickly following. He had to think fast he was still too far to get to safety, but the explosion will kill them if he didn't make it. He looked over the side and noticed the water wasn't too far down so he did the one thing that would most likely save their lives._

_He jumped_

_The water was cold and trying to keep Wally's head up over the water was difficult to do. The explosives went off above his head dropping debris falling all around them. He kept Wally on his back to keep him floating and tried to push him out of the way. A large chunk of cement broke away with some off its steel bars bent at an angle from the blast impaling the teen's right leg just above his knee. Danny didn't even know what happened one moment he was struggling to get Wally to shore next thing he couldn't breathe and felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a dark cloud slowly encircle him. He knew he was hurt, but right now all he cared about was making sure his brother was ok, he looked at the surface and saw his silhouette against the bright surface. He could feel the pressure of the water as it sunk to the bottom he wouldn't last much longer if he couldn't get out. Danny tried to pry himself free, but the pain was too much. He felt the steel bar and realized how thick it was, he would never be able to cut through it in time._

_He knew what he had to do._

_He pointed his wrist laser just above where he thought the steel was and turned it on. The pain was excruciating, he couldn't believe he did this to Wally. It felt like an eternity and his lungs burned for the need of a breath of fresh air. He finally cut himself free trying to push himself to the surface, but swimming with one leg for him was difficult. He let out the last bubbles of air from his body as he slowly closed his eyes. The last thought he had was that the others would find Wally before the current took him further down and hoping that he did his mother proud. If Wally made it out alright he would die with a smile on his face. He slowly let the darkness surround him as the river took him away._

_Danny felt cold and disoriented; he coughed up any water he had left in his chest. He held his pounding head feeling the sun on his face when it finally hit him, he was alive! He tried sitting up when his right leg shot up, he looked down and saw burned flesh, half of his thigh and everything below was gone. He fell back on the sand trying to get control of himself. Wally! He rolled over and tried picking himself up, but he was exhausted, even moving felt like a chore. He lay there feeling himself slowly slipping away again as he closed his eyes once more. _

Wally never would have thought how much Danny sacrificed for him and to think while he was sulking in his home Danny was wandering the wastelands trying to find his way back "What I didn't know at the time was that I was wandering in the opposite direction" "Didn't you follow the river, how did you go the other way?" "It was a different river, it actually went more inland, not back home" "…But it wasn't a complete waste" Wally interrupted; Danny was a little confused "Why?" "You met Mira because of that right?" "It wasn't until years later, but you do have a point"

_City limit of Washington D.C._

_18 years earlier…_

_Danny didn't know how long it has been since the incident back home happened, he just lost track of time. He did know it has been years since then. He always moved from city to city when all the food that was somewhat eatable was gone, he even kept a crutch he had found in a hospital a few years back. Danny had also replaced his old Buy'n'Large clothes with the worker uniform he finds littered in every city and he would always tie up the pant leg up and cut off the excess so it wouldn't snag on anything. Danny felt that he has been going in circles forever and only having one leg slowed his progress. He eventually stumbled into the capital he heard about in billboards and newspapers. He had known that the capital was far from New York which made him feel that much more down. _

_The first thing that caught his attention was that unlike other cities, this one seemed more clearer than the rest, sure there was still a few piles of garbage here and there, but the streets were almost clear of everything. Danny just dismissed it as the workers that were once here just had more done than the other places, this is the capital after all. He found a warehouse of the super store of the city to find if there was any food or water left, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He opened container after container finding that each one was empty, which was odd usually they would have something in them whether it was rotten food, old cans, even dust, but it looked like they were cleaned out even. _

_Danny decided to look for a place to stay before setting out to look for food again, he was getting tired and the sun was already on its way over the horizon. Danny noticed that almost every building had what looked like a satellite on top and they didn't look that worn down some looked like they had been kept. He found an office building not too far off and looked from floor to floor hoping to find a comfortable enough space for him to sleep in. He finally found an area 2 floors under the roof where the windows weren't broken or shattered yet, hoping it would block any dust storms if they blew in. He set his crutch next to him and grabbed a few dust covered cushions from the office chairs. He made a make shift pillow with them and tried to go to sleep before the sun went down, sure he was an adult now, but the pitch blackness still scared him. _

_Danny was woken up in the middle of the night by what almost felt like an earthquake. He quickly tried to get up, but kept stumbling down. Then he heard a humming sound that kept getting louder, what is going on? He started to hear a cracking noise and looked around; the walls seemed to be shaking apart from the vibrations. The humming finally stopped, but the damage was done. The other end of the building started coming down, the rest crumbling down as well. Danny got finally got up and started hobbling away from the disappearing floor. He stayed pressed up against the wall, this is it. He closed his eyes thinking he would be buried, but the loud crashing stopped. The scared man slowly opened his eyes waiting for the dust to settle. The building looked like it was cut in half. He slid down and took a deep breath, I have some luck. _

_Danny heard something that made him think he was probably hearing things. He got up and looked in the direction he thought it came from. What he saw nearly scared him; it was a person with long brown hair covered in dust face down on the floor near the edge of the building. Danny didn't know what to do at first, but the cracking floor made him think faster. He quickly crawled over to the unconscious human and pulled her in before the floor under her completely broke away falling 6 stories down to jagged metal and concrete. Danny place the person on the ground next to him and got a good look, it was a girl! He put most of his weight on his hands to hover over her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. _

_Danny didn't know any better he moved her hair away from her face and let it cover the floor around her head. She looked beautiful making him wonder what is she doing here? She stirred a little and opened her eyes and looked right at him, her eyes were a dark green color he had never seen before. He opened his mouth to speak when she grabbed his shirt rolled him on his back and pinned his leg to the ground with her own basically straddling him. She looked angry, but what scared him more was the glowing barrel he was staring at that emitted a high pitched whine for a second "Who are you?" _

**This is probably the last update of the year. See you guys in 2012.**

**Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I'm back and the story continues. Did anyone anticipate this update… no? Oh well let's get back to where we left off yeah?**

Eve and Mira continued to stare into the darkening sky after their conversation, but Eve's curiosity was starting to get the best of her, maybe Wally's personality rubbed off on her "…um Mira?" Mira was brought back from whatever it was that had her daydreaming "What is it Eve?" "I know I shouldn't be asking, but how did you end up marrying Danny? Wally had told me he died a long time ago" Mira just smiled "If I tell you would you care to fill me in on how you met Wally?" Eve was already going to tell Mira her adventure with Wally on the Axiom all those years ago, even if she wouldn't give every single detail about it. Mira took a deep breath remembering the first time she met one of the kindest people in the world "Well it was completely by accident or maybe fate, but I wish I wasn't so cold towards him…"

_Washington D.C._

_18 years earlier…_

"_Who are you?" Mira aimed her plasma pistol to the man's head making sure he wouldn't try anything. He was shaking and moving his mouth, but no words came out, so she tugged at his clothing once more "Answer me, who are you and what are you doing here" "My n-name is D-Danny" Mira could hear the fear in his voice and he obviously wasn't trembling from the cold, but still she was going to be cautious around him, outsiders were always dangerous "I-I-I was sleeping and t-t-the noise woke m-m-me up" Mira was suspicious of Danny "Did you do anything to the satellite on the roof?" "The what?" "The satellite did you do something to cause it to overload like that" Danny noticed she was getting angrier "N-No I d-didn't even know t-there was one" _

_Mira could tell he was telling the truth, guns have a way of persuading people. She slowly started to get up putting her plasma pistol away giving Danny some room to get back on his feet. He sat up and looked up at her and from the little light the moon gave off he could make out her attire, a white shirt, black maybe grey pants with what looked like a tool belt and worker boots? He couldn't tell "Just stay away from the others alright" with that said she made her way to the stairwell, Danny made his way to his crutch to try and follow her "Wait!" Mira turned and saw him hobbling over to her with something helping up. She still had no idea how she missed that _

"_What happened to your leg?" Danny looked down at what used to be a right leg "…long story, do you live here?" "Not far off" "You wouldn't happen to have food you could share? I haven't eaten all day" Mira wasn't surprised, but did make her feel bad for him "Alright you can come, but staying is a different matter" "Oh I have to go back home, I just need a place to rest for a while" Mira looked at Danny; he sounded like a kid not an adult. She pushed a button on what looked like a wrist watch and a light surrounded them a good 8 feet in diameter. Danny covered his eyes by the sudden intensity of it, but was glad he could see clearly. He finally got a good look at her and the only thing that crossed his mind was beautiful. As they made their way out Mira fought back an urge to yell "I should have known it was going to be crushed" Danny stood next to her "What happened?" "The hover car without it, it is at least 15 minute walk and in your condition that time will at least double" Danny looked over at the rubble "Well at least you're ok right?"_

_Mira pinched the bridge of her nose, great an optimist "My dad is going to be really upset, materials to make those are not easy to come by" "I can help you look for what you need" Mira started walking off mumbling to herself. Danny hurried after her "I never got your name" "I'm Mira" she just kept on walking not slowing her pace "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you" Mira raised an eyebrow "You're sorry? For what?" "Well you were angry with me so I guess I should apologize" Mira shook her head, was he for real? "Just forget about it, you only surprised me, I don't always wake up with someone breathing down on me" she said in a flat tone. Danny felt himself heat up a little "That's why I wanted to apologize, I haven't seen anyone else in a long time" That comment peaked her interest._

"_How long have you been out here?" Danny closed his eyes trying hard to remember "…uh I don't really know, but it has been a while" "Forget I asked" Danny thought it was odd how she just ended her curiosity right there, he would always try to find the answer to something if it peaked his interest "Do you live with your family out here?" "I do live with my family, but there are many others too" Danny got really excited "Really? How do you stay out of the dust storms?"Mira again looked at him like he couldn't think of a simple solution "We live underground" Danny stopped for a moment and continued walking "Then how do we get there?" "There's a train that will take us there" "Oh, how did you get the car out here?" Mira was starting to get a little irritated by his line of questions that she couldn't believe he couldn't figure out himself. _

"_Trains aren't that small, I brought it in an empty cargo container" Danny could tell she was sounding a little irritated so he decided to end their one-sided conversation. The pair walked a good 20 minutes before Danny needed a breather "Mira… can we take a... little break…" Mira turned to look at him sitting on a fridge that was knocked over "Ok only a few minutes we're almost there anyway" "How much farther is it? I'm really thirsty" Mira sighed "A little ways into the subway over there" Danny looked over at the dark tunnel and his eyes widened "…in there?" "Yes" Danny rubbed his hands together "Is there another way?" "There are other entrances, but this one is closest" "Oh" Mira had been considering on leaving this man behind for a while now he was for lack of a better word annoying, constantly wanting to know so much about her even though they had just met. _

_If Mira didn't know any better he was eventually going to ask her to go on a date with him. That bugged her the most, even back in the colony a lot of guys hit on her and she was getting tired of saying the same thing over and over "Lets hurry up I want to be able to get home before the sun comes up" "Um Mira… I'm scared" Mira was confused "Why would you be scared?" "I'm… scared of the dark…" Mira fought the urge to facepalm herself "We have a light, we won't walk in the darkness" Danny sighed and looked into her eyes "You won't leave me alone right?" Mira looked into his hazel eyes that weren't as old as he really was. For a second Mira felt something in her that she brushed off as pity for him "I said I was going to get you something to eat at least, come on" With that said Mira led Danny down to the train to not only his new home, but to his new life._

Eve never interrupted Mira throughout her entire recollection. Just by the way she talked about Danny, she could see how much she loved him "I guess that would be enough for today, don't you think?" "Yeah…and Mira…" Mira turned to Eve before she went inside "Thank you… for everything" They both smiled "That's what families do for one another right?" One last goodbye was said and Mira went home feeling happier knowing she was able to bring Eve out of her dark corner. Mira remembered what Danny had said that morning and a mischievous grin grew on her face _he's going to like my little surprise._

Danny hadn't realized how late it had gotten when he finished his trip down memory lane with Wally. When he got home the kids shoes were neatly placed in a corner and Mira's pair. He looked at the clock hologram in the kitchen and saw it was midnight. Danny just hoped Mira wouldn't be too angry with him. He slowly opened the door hoping he wouldn't wake her up. The light was on in the bathroom so Danny assumed Mira was just getting out of the shower "Mira sorry I'm late I sort of lost track of time" "I was wondering when you would be home; the kids are asleep…" "Well, yeah it is pretty…" Mira walked out of the bathroom with her silk robe she had on their wedding night, a night Danny would never forget "…late" Mira walked up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with the passion that was only meant for him.

**Well I'm no good at writing romantic scenes, but it's the best I have. Well there you have it another update. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here goes another chapter hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning Eve didn't feel Wally as close to her as he usually was. She sat up and looked over to the other side of the bed. There he was fast asleep, he wasn't even facing her. Eve didn't think much of it at first, but then everything Mira told her came back. She tried waking her husband up "Wally" he groaned "Wally wake up" he opened his eyes and turned to her, he made eye contact for a few seconds then turned around. Eve felt a pang of hurt, he always had a smile on his face when he saw her "Wally what's wrong?" "Evah I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen" Eve narrowed her eyes _he really does blame himself _"Wally you didn't do anything wrong" Wally sat up and looked at her "Do you really believe that?" his tone wasn't like if he was asking a question more like accusing her of something.

Eve sighed "Wally you better not be blaming yourself because of things you can't control" Wally looked at the power meter on his chest "That's the thing I could, if I wasn't their dad" Eve could remember all the times she had cried because it happened so rarely, but for the first time Wally actually hurt her "So you're saying I would be better without you?" "I'm saying you could have been with some else…" Eve was stunned _what did he just say?_ "I will never find some better than you Wally" "You would have eventually" _slap! _Wally fell from the bed from the force of the impact. He touched his face, but the stinging sensation stopped him.

Eve got up and kneeled next to him "Has your brother told you what he did to Mira?" Wally was still recovering from the hit "Do you know how much he hurt her when this happened to Daniel and Aidan?" Wally found his voice again "Even Mira knew it was his fault…" Wally clearly misunderstood what Eve said "He almost left her because he was thinking the same things you are now, she loves him so much and he turned his back on her" Wally closed his eyes "Just like you are now" she hugged him burying her face on his shoulder

"I thought you promised you would never hurt me…" Wally hesitated a bit before he stroked her back. Wally remembered the conversation he had with Danny the night before if this happened.

_Wally didn't know how to put into words what he was feeling, but it was above all upsetting for him. Why? Maybe hearing Danny had brushed with death more times than one should ever have to "Wally one last thing" Wally brushed his thoughts aside "What is it?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck "Don't blame yourself about the situation" Wally faced forward again "Why shouldn't I? It's because of me that this is happening at all" Danny sighed, knew it wasn't going to be easy "I made the same mistake and I still can't believe I did what I did" "What would that be?" Wally said in a monotone voice "Almost leaving Mira and my children even after all the times I said how much I love them" _

"_So you expect me to think Evah will forgive me that easy?" "She has to blame you for something so she could forgive you" Wally looked at him "What makes you think that?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest "The way she looks at you says it all, she loves you Wally what more do you need?" _

Danny was right, it never crossed Eve's mind that this was Wally's fault. If he didn't know any better Eve was angry that he thought that, let alone say it out loud "Wally do you still love me?" "Of course" his response was almost a reflex "Then we can get through this without fighting" Wally just held her in his arms "Eve what are we going to do?" Eve pulled back a little to look him in the eyes "Mira is in charge of everything, she knows exactly what she's doing" she helped him stand up and wiped the tears from her eyes "Wally I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again" he simply nodded taking a seat on the bed.

Wally would have smiled if the left side of his face didn't sting so much. Again Danny was right; he always seemed to be right about things like this. Wally felt like an idiot now that he said what his brother told him exactly what not to do "I really have to apologize now"

Mira woke up feeling pressure on her chest; she looked down and saw a dark head of hair she knew all too well. She smiled, kissed the top of Danny's head and lay back down on the pillow. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt him smile "Good morning beautiful" Mira chuckled "Morning to you too my love" Danny hugged her tighter and heard Mira's heart beat faster "Funny how I can still make you blush like that" Mira knew Danny could make her feel the same way she felt on the day he asked her to marry him. Funny how life works out that way, she finds a stranger out in a land that is long dead and ends up sharing the rest of her life with him.

He didn't even need to see her face to know how she felt; it was a gift he didn't even know had. Danny was able to change her perception of him in days, he wasn't like any guy she had ever met he was sincere, a genuine good person, and funny even when he didn't know what he said. Some days Mira would wake up and stare at him and place a hand on his face to see if he was real and she wasn't in some dream she made up.

"Mira do you think we should get up before Aidan barges in or something?" he felt Mira's laugh go through him like a warm breeze "Well it's still pretty early want to do something first?" Danny knew that tone all too well. He rolled on top of her and gazed into her eyes "It is my turn to show you how much I love you" he trailed kisses down her neck as Mira moaned in pleasure. Sure Danny might be a nice guy and all, but he changed whenever they made love. He knew her body well enough to know what will get her to roll her eyes to the back of her head. Again Mira couldn't believe he was hers.

Wally and his family happily ate breakfast as the kids were chatting away like every other day. Wallace turned to his mother "Mom can we take Daniel and Aidan to space today?" Eve smiled "Do you want to go to a spacewalk because your cousins are here or are you using them as an excuse?" Wallace fiddled with his fingers "uh… a little of both" Wally laughed as Wendy buried her face in her hands _Even when I tell him not to_. Eve watched her kids start whispering to each other _how could Wally look at them every day and say what he did was wrong? _Wally looked at Eve "So Evah what do you think?"

Eve was brought back from her thoughts "I'm sorry what?" "A space walk today, but taking Danny and his family" Eve smiled "Sure that sounds like fun" Wally smiled and continued eating his breakfast. _Well at least he's smiling again_ she thought.

They made their way to Mira's temporary home to tell them about their plans. Wendy knocked and Daniel answered the door "Good morning everyone" he lead them to the living room and took a seat. Wally looked around and saw Aidan eating cereal "Daniel where's your mom and dad?" Aidan looked at his uncle "Probably still asleep I tried knocking, but their door is locked" Eve and Wally immediately turned a shade of red that rivaled a tomato, Wallace failed to notice the change in his parents skin color "Maybe they went to sleep late" Eve couldn't even stop her thought process _oh they went to sleep late alright_. She shook her head imagining her late nights with her husband.

_Unless I see that look on her face I won't say anything. _Wally saw Eve deep in thought _Hehehe probably thinking if they're done or not. _Wally got up and looked at Daniel "Which room are they in?" "Down the hall, last door on the right" Eve gave him a look that obviously said _let's wait a little while, _but Wally walked up to the door wondering if he was actually interrupting anything. Then again they had to get up sometime besides they're going to fly anyway.

**Sorry for taking so long in updating, but my internet seems to work when it wants right now and I'm trying to get it fixed. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Been a while since the last update, but I hope every new chapter makes up for it.**

Just as Wally was about to touch the door, Mira walked out "Oh good morning Wally" Wally took a step back "Good morning to you too Mira, where's Danny?" "He is in the bathroom he'll be out in a minute" they both made their way to the living room "Morning Mom" "Morning kids" Wallace and Wendy turned from their seats "Hi Aunt Mira" Eve looked over at Mira and smiled "Hey sleepy head, finally decided to wake up?" Mira blushed and scratched the back of her neck "Well, my bed was _really _cozy this morning" Eve noticed her blush and giggled knowing her suspicions were right. Wally laughed with the kids "I get those mornings too; you just don't want to leave a warm bed"

Eve remembered why they went over in the first place "Mira, we were wondering if you all wanted to go somewhere today" Daniel and Aidan looked over at their aunt" "What did you have in mind Eve?" "A space walk" Mira looked at her children "What do you guys think sound like fun?" Daniel leaned forward "With the flinkinger field?" Eve nodded. Aidan spoke "Is it that force field looking thing?" "Yup" Wendy happily answered "I really do appreciate the offer and I don't want to sound rude, but I think I'll pass" Wallace was surprised "Have you ever been on a space walk before?" "A few times yes" Daniel answered. Wendy got in her argumentative voice "The why don't you want to go, you know how fun it is" Daniel turned to his cousin "I didn't say it wasn't fun just that there are other things I think that are better"

Wallace's and Wally's curiosity was sparked "What can be more fun than flying through space?" Aidan and Daniel glanced at each other and smiled, Mira instantly knew what they were thinking about and decided to let Wally and the others in on it "Let me guess… your father's little trip right?" "That's the one" Aidan said. Wendy was getting irritated on not knowing what they were talking about "Where does Uncle Danny take you?" Mira spoke "Well you could say he's a pilot" Wally was surprised "A pilot? He can fly a ship" Mira turned to him "How else did we get here?" Eve was confused "But you came on one of the vegetation probes and those are given coordinates for a predetermined location" Mira took a seat at the table "Well compared to what I built for him the probe was more modern and I wasn't going to let a chance like that go"

Eve thought for a minute "Is that why it took a week to get here?" Mira was about to answer when Aidan interrupted again "Mom changed a lot of things on the ship…" Mira gave her son a look and he decided to keep quiet "Yeah I requested to Captain Burke if I could modify one of the probes" Wally crossed his arms "So my big brother likes to fly too" Eve smiled _they are so much alike it's almost scary. _The group heard a door close and they turned to see Danny walking up to them "Good Morning Danny" Eve cheerfully said "Oh hi Eve, Wally I didn't know you would be visiting today" Wally chuckled "Well we thought it was our turn to surprise you" Danny raised an eyebrow "Something tells me there's more to it" Eve held her hands up "Ok you got us, we thought it would be fun to go for a spacewalk today"

Danny looked at his wife and kids "What do you guys think sound like fun?" Daniel and Aidan both felt embarrassed "Umm well uhh…" Mira decided that her sons probably regretted their answer and didn't know want to tell their father in case he wanted to go "Daniel suggested we take Wally on one of your flights" Danny had an idea "Well we don't actually have to pick one thing, we'll take the ship to space and have a little joy ride on the way back" Wally got a big grin on his face "Alright that way I can see what's so great about your flying skills" Aidan stood up "Oh its better than any ride you have ever been on"

Mira remembered she wasn't exactly on vacation "I almost forgot I have to meet with Captain McCrea for some business" Wally looked over at her and realized it himself "You didn't exactly come to visit us anyway, but I'm sure the good captain will be alright with giving you the day to be with us" Wendy thought for a minute "Where is the ship exactly? I didn't see where you landed" "Just outside the park" Aidan said. Wally clapped his hands together "Well what are we waiting for?"

Mira left to tell Captain McCrea about their plans for the day while the rest headed to the ship. Wendy kept asking Aidan and Daniel how their dad flew the ship that made them enjoy it more than a spacewalk, which for her was the best thing she does with her family "Come on guys why won't tell me what makes it so much better?" "Because Wendy it would just ruin the surprise" Wendy crossed her arms and pouted while Wallace turned away trying his best not to laugh. It was always funny to him when his sister didn't get what she wanted because people tended to do that a lot "Wendy people won't do what you want just because you pout like that" "Wallace no one asked you" Daniel covered his mouth to silence his laugh and quickly high-fived his little cousin for being so cool.

The families both walked up to the towering ship "Wow didn't think I would ever get in one of these again…" Eve said to herself. Danny could barely hear her, but understood what she said "You hate flying or something?" Eve looked over at him and shook her head "No it's not that, I used to come to Earth in one of those probes and scout for any plant life, I thought I wouldn't step inside one ever again" Danny placed his hand on his chin showing he was thinking about something "So you found Wally instead?" Eve smiled and held Wally's hand "Well he found me first, but that's just details" Danny turned when he heard Wendy's voice "Uncle Danny how do we get in?"

Daniel tapped her shoulder and looked back at the ship "Voice command: Identity confirmation" "_Voice command accepted, please verify identity" _a white pillar descended from the ship, Wallace took a step back from the ships sudden movement. The pillar opened and a small console came out and a blue graphed screen appeared with a small lens rising to eye level. Daniel placed his hand on the screen while at the same time the lens scanned his eye, he blinked a few times and the voice spoke again "_Hello Daniel Welcome back" _"Hi Anna can you open the ship for us please" There was a short pause and a low humming came from the console for a few seconds then it stopped "_Unidentified DNA sequences have been detected in the perimeter, should defensive measures be taken?" _Eve's eyes widened _defensive measures? _"No Anna they're family" Daniel quickly said. The humming started once more "_Y chromosome confirmed I apologize for the misunderstanding" _Aidan walked next to his brother "It's ok Anna no harm done, but next time ask if we have guests, you shouldn't assume we are being kidnapped or something"

Wallace stepped closer to see what this computer was like, he has been in the Axiom long enough to know about machines that could talk and think on their own, but this felt different. Anna didn't sound monotone and emotionless, she sounded like another person "Oh Anna this is our cousin Wallace" The eye scanner turned toward him "_Hello Wallace my name is Anna nice to meet you" _a three pronged claw outstretched itself from the console. Wallace took the claw and shook it. Technically it wasn't a hand shake, but it was the next best thing.

Wally and Eve both looked at Danny "Is that an A.I.?" Danny nodded "I know it means artificial intelligence, but Anna should be considered actual intelligence" "Make makes her so different all Buy'n'Large ships have A.I." Danny laughed "The ships can think, but not for themselves only what they are programmed to do…" They saw Wendy introducing herself "Anna has a mind of her own and can even feel" Wally shook his head "I shouldn't be surprised if Mira made her too right?" "Wally you should trust me when I tell you Mira has more surprises than I do" A blue energy ramp materialized to the ground and the door to the ship slid up "Well after you" Everyone walked into the ship before the console went back up Danny called down "Anna when you see Mira could you tell us, she should be here any minute" _"Of course Danny, are we going back home?" _"No not yet, I was going to take Wally on a sightseeing flight" Danny took one step inside when Anna asked _"…Will you be more careful this time please" _Danny laughed "Don't worry Anna I won't over do it" Anna groaned _"When you say that it's when I always have to worry…"_

**Leave a review so I know how this story is coming along. Too fast or too slow or just not a good story. Oh and everything will eventually be explained, but if there are any concerns just leave a PM**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter! Where did we leave off again hmmm… oh yeah**

When Wally first stepped into the ship he couldn't believe how cramped it looked compared to its massive size. Daniel and Aidan walked ahead to the other side of the empty room they were in and waited for everyone to join them. Danny walked up with his hands in his pockets, Wendy again in confusion wondered what they were doing "So what now?" Aidan turned to her "Are you always this impatient?" before Wendy could answer, the floor below them started to glow a bright blue light and began to rise. Danny and his sons knew about the little jerk when the lift started, but Wally and his family didn't, so both Wallace and Wendy ended up on their butts as their parents wobbled a bit _"Sorry about that, I should have given you a heads up" _Wally recognized Anna's voice "Again Anna no harm done, but are there any surprises that we should know about?"

"…_Let me get back to you on that" _Eve turned to Danny with a_ was she serious? _look "Anna was just joking, her sense of humor is a little different, but she has her moments" Wendy looked around and noticed they were in some kind of glass tubing that went to the top of the ship. On the other side was what she guessed was the ship's engine and for her it looked amazing. On the ceiling and floor where dome shaped machines each with a beam of light hitting a glowing orb in the middle surrounded by force field of shimmering light which she could compare to the northern lights which her mother once showed her in photos from other vegetation seekers like her. Eve stared at the small orb wondering what Mira did with the old engine and what exactly was the thing she was staring at was "Danny what is that exactly?" Danny scratched the back of his neck "Um well I don't exactly know, Mira tries to explain some of her inventions to me, but most of the stuff goes right over my head"

Daniel cleared his throat "Auntie simply put, that's a small star" Eve turned to him wondering if that was an attempt at a joke and by the look on his face it wasn't. Maybe Eve was no scientist, but she knew how unstable something like that could be. They reached a large room with a seat in front of a console with 3 other seats a few feet behind it. Danny took the seat in the front while Daniel and Aidan took the ones at each end leaving the middle one vacant. Wally looked around before speaking up "Um Danny where will we sit?" A small hole opened on the floor and what looked like a grey liquid poured out. The liquid took the shape of 4 other seats like the ones already present before each solidified _"Need anything else Wally?" _Wally touched one of the newly formed seats as if it were going to melt away "Uh no Anna that's fine… I guess" Aidan turned around "Nanobots you've got to love them"

Eve sat down testing the seat "They are safe right?" Daniel and Aidan looked at each other "Our mom wouldn't put us in anything she knows isn't safe" Daniel crossed his arms "I know she just wants to make sure we are safe, it's just that sometimes it can be a little much you know?" "Oh I know the feeling" Wendy chimed in. They all heard a voice from the back "So you think I'm nosy?" Daniel stiffened as his brother acted like if nothing happened "Hi mom we were waiting for you" Danny turned in his chair "I thought I asked Anna to tell us when you got here" _"Yes, but I couldn't let Daniel get away with what he said right?" _Daniel mumbled something about never being on his side. Mira took her seat "Is everyone ready?" with a happy reply from everyone 2 straps crossed themselves over everyone securing them to the seat _"May I ask how long do you intend to be in orbit?" _"Not long Anna why?" _"Well Mira, there seems to be a meteor shower that will arrive in about 30 min, so if this takes too long don't let it surprise you"_ "What's a meteor shower?" Wallace asked, his uncle turned to him "Oh you'll see"

Wally started to feel as if gravity was shifting because now it felt like he was on his back instead of sitting down "Danny I think there's something wrong" "If it feels like you are on your back you should since we are looking at the sky right now" his brother said. Before Wally could ask the space above the console rose up revealing the bright blue sky past the thick protective glass. "Nobody gets air sick right?" Danny called back. Everyone shook their heads "Ok then, let's see what space has for us today" with that said they could hear the roar of the rocket boosters as they all started to feel heavier as the ship shot off straight up into the sky. Wally didn't know if his face being pulled back was just the g-forces or his smile. After a few moments Wallace saw the blue sky turned darker and the stars he saw every night multiply covering almost every inch of space he could see. There even seemed to be a cluster of stars that created a streak in space that gave a milky look to it, kind of like pouring cream in a cup of coffee.

Danny retracted everyone's seatbelt, except for his, so they could have some fun in zero gravity. Wallace did like flying around like this, but still had trouble with keeping his balance and controlling where he goes. For his sister; however, it was almost second nature now because her mother started taking her more frequently as she grew older. Wendy bounced off the walls as her cousins lazily floated around "Come on guys let's go outside!" Wally looked down at her from the ceiling "Wendy there's a meteor shower coming we can go after it passes ok?" Mira smiled at Wally "Don't worry about it I think I can fix that" Mira pushed herself to the left side of the room pushed a few numbers on a keypad and opened a compartment "Here put these on" she pointed to the silver disks about the size of an apple that were neatly placed side by side. Wendy held one in her hands turning it over wondering what it was "What do I do with this?" Daniel called her "Wendy do what I do"

He placed the disk on his chest and pressed the center. Wendy turned it over "Which side is the front?" Aidan glided to her "There is no "right" side to it just put it on" Wendy placed it on her shirt and pressed the center. She felt the device attach itself to her clothing and a low humming came from it. The sudden action made her jump "Don't worry it just attaches to your clothing not your skin alright" Wendy pulled her shirt sure enough he was right. Wendy sighed in relief "So what are these exactly?" "It's a really powerful force field" Wendy turned to in the direction Daniel's voice came from and saw him sitting cross legged on the roof "How powerful?" Daniel smiled "Anna a demonstration please" A small turret descended from an opening in the ceiling and a red laser pointed directly at the teen. Wendy stood there thinking he wouldn't actually try it. The little machine fired, but stopped a good six feet from him, the laser looked like it fused with the bubble leaving a ripple effect as if someone dropped a pebble in a pond and a few flashes of color, even Eve thought that little device was impressive "Happy?"

Wallace was starting to get excited about the spacewalk _"Mira do you want to take the elevator back out or do the kids want a race?" _Wendy and Wallace smiled "Race! Race! Race!" _"Alright I'll keep an eye on everyone in case there are any cheaters" _Wallace looked at his sister "You hear that Wendy? No cheating" Aidan laughed. The elevator platform rose to the next level leaving a straight shot to the door. All 4 floated over to the elevator shaft keeping as close as they could the bottom of the platform above them for a better take off "Ready, set… Go!" the kids shot off as they pushed themselves down the tunnel. Wally smiled and followed the kids down, leaving Eve with Danny and Mira "Mira how did you just let Daniel do that?" "Eve I don't let my kids get in any kind of danger, I knew the field would hold" Eve tapped the little device "What is this? It doesn't look like any shield I have ever seen" "Well it's a mix of plasma energy and magnetism, that's why it leaves the shimmering colors behind if energy hits it or solar flares"

"The plasma is for any solid objects right?" "Yeah it helps guide anything solid around you instead of bouncing off and keeps enough breathable air for a good 2 hours maybe more" Both women floated over to the elevator. Eve noticed Danny sat on his chair looking at the stars "Danny, aren't you coming?" the worker shook his head "Don't worry about me Eve just have a good time out there" Mira put a hand on Eve shoulder and signaled her to leave. They both slowly made their way down so Mira could explain Danny's behavior "Mira, is Danny still scared of the dark?" Mira chuckled and shook her head "No it's nothing even remotely close to that it's the fact that…" Eve waited for her response paying close attention "…he still thinks he's responsible for what happened with Aidan and Daniel" Eve was taken aback "But he's the one that told Wally it wasn't their fault and he shouldn't feel that way" Mira sighed "He probably said it wasn't _Wally's _fault, but for some reason he thinks it doesn't apply to him"

Eve was confused "He thinks he shouldn't be able to enjoy anything if it can be helped" Mira nodded "There was the first reason why he would just come with us just to be there" Eve looked forward "What would that be?" Mira smiled "He told me that he didn't need to come up here to see the stars…" Eve thought she heard Mira's voice change to a softer tone "…because out all of them I'm the one star he can touch" Mira chuckled "Sometimes I don't know where that man gets some of the things he says" Eve laughed "I know what you mean"

Danny silently watched as everyone enjoyed themselves out in the vast room of space. Anna had heard Eve and Mira's conversation and was wondering if she should confront him about it because there was no way he could even think to be a bad person, she even tried to recreate Danny's face to see how he would look if he were angry, she just laughed. Danny leaned back and closed his eyes _"Aren't you going to join them Danny?" _Danny sighed "I'm not sure…" _"Danny out of all the humans I have met, you are the only one that still confuses me" _Danny looked at the small camera lens in front of him "What do you mean?" _"I heard Mira and Eve talking about you" _"What did she say?" _"Why don't you see for yourself?" _One of the screens flickered on and Danny could see Eve and Mira causally floating down toward the ship's door _"…he still thinks he's responsible for what happened with Aidan and Daniel_" _"But he's the one that told Wally it wasn't their fault and he shouldn't feel that way"_ Danny leaned closer _"He probably said it wasn't Wally's fault, but for some reason he thinks it doesn't apply to him"_ _"He thinks he shouldn't be able to enjoy anything if it can be helped"_

Danny hung his head in shame _"There was the first reason why he would just come with us just to be there_" _"What would that be_?" _"He told me that he didn't need to come up here to see the stars because out all of them I'm the one star he can touch"_ Anna paused the video with a close up of Mira's face. Danny could see the tears in her eyes and slowly reached and touched the screen. He could feel a single tear float away, Anna finally spoke _"She doesn't like the fact that you make yourself the bad guy Danny…and neither do I" _Danny fell back on his chair and let out breath of air he didn't know he was holding "I guess I should go out there then huh?" _"I'll make you go out there if I have to" _Danny chuckled wiping his eyes "How much longer for the meteor shower?" _"10 minutes, if I were you I would hurry"_ Danny pushed himself and grabbed one of the MP-field disks and headed outside.

**This chapter was a little longer than usual, so consider it a treat. Review tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter after… 2 weeks… didn't realize how long it has been, I don't know how many people were expecting this chapter, so here it is.**

Danny quickly made his way down, landing on the ground floor he made his way toward the door _"Danny are you forgetting something?"_ Danny looked down at his shoes "Oh yeah" He pushed himself to the right placing his hand on the wall, opening the rectangular compartment like the one from before. He took a thick strip of metal with a glass circle at each end. He placed one on the bottom of his shoe and a blue strip of light wrapped around his foot. Danny did the same with the other and lightly kicked the air, the motion made him ascend _"Make sure to remind that niece of yours not to be so impatient she almost flew off into space" _Danny chuckled "She is Wally's daughter Anna" _"Yes, but Daniel and Aidan are your children and they don't seem to act like that" _"Well, I was never active like Wally, someone had to have some kind of control" _"Just hurry out the meteor shower is almost here"_ "Alright Anna I'll be right back" Danny called back. As he flew out, Anna put the ship's shield up _…sigh "Mira, Danny really needs you, you have no idea how hard he tries to hide his pain from everyone"_ Anna checked if Danny had a chance to hear her. She had a tendency to talk to herself when there was problem, she should really fix that.

Wendy and Aidan were flying around trying to out-maneuver each other. Wally, Daniel and Wallace silently judged the kids for their over competitiveness they seemed to share, they probably inherited that from their mothers. Eve and Mira were a few meters away watching their children have fun and enjoying themselves while they had their own conversation "I'm surprised you didn't invent these Mira" Eve said, referring to the force generators beneath her feet "Well Eve, my grand-father upgraded it to what we have, but the original idea was from a friend of his, it's actually pretty close to your gravity boots," Eve laughed "Is everyone back home as smart as you?" Mira smiled "No Eve they were both scientists, funny thing is these were made because this friend couldn't swim and thought why swim in water when you could walk on or in it," Eve suppressed a laugh "Well that's how all technology is created, to help us with a problem," Being in the vacuum of space Mira and Eve didn't notice Danny sneak up behind Mira and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mira gave a little yelp before noticing it was her husband "Danny! How many times have I told you… wait what are…" Danny silenced her with a passionate kiss "It finally got through my thick head that I'm hurting everyone not just me… I see the kids are enjoying themselves," Eve turned to the children "You should go with them, I sure you could show them a thing or two," Danny smiled "Yeah I guess so, but you should come too the meteors are almost here and if its anything like last time it will be amazing," with a swift kick, he flew over to the other group. Mira felt a tug at the corner of her lips because she had a good idea why he finally came out, _thank you Anna._ Eve and Mira followed close behind "Mira, you never said this was a regular thing for you guys," Mira laughed "It isn't a regular thing, but we do come up here for every once in a while, but we don't exactly scan space to see events like these," Eve rubbed her chin in thought "Maybe I should bring Wallace here more often," "Well Eve it wouldn't hurt right?"

Both families floated together creating a large bubble of air just outside the atmosphere. Wallace scanned the dark frontier hoping to catch sight of the "falling rocks" his sister told him, were coming. After a few moments a white streak skimmed the edge of the field heading to the surface of the earth. Wallace managed to see it in time and turned to his mother "Mom did you see it? Did you see it?" Eve smiled "Yes honey I did, just wait," One after another the meteors passed around them until they were surrounded by white streaks of light she could only compare to the Axiom's Hyperspace Jump passing stars that where light-years apart. Wendy had seen a shooting star from Earth a few times on a clear night, but this was many times better because the 8 of them were the only ones there, making it feel like this sight was for them alone.

After what seemed like minutes, which were actually seconds, the streaks of white finally stopped leaving both families staring at the star covered space in front of them "That was cool!" exclaimed Wallace. Mira laughed looking at her nephew's expression "I'm guessing that was a first for you, right Wallace?" The child nodded his head with a big grin on his face "Can we do this again?" Wally ruffed his hair "Sure, why not" Danny slowly made his way toward the ship before turning to face the others "Should we head back then?" Daniel and Aidan instantly smiled "Flight time!" and they both shot back to the ship. Wendy shook her head "Finally I get to see what all the commotion is all about," They all made their way to the ship to head back when Wendy suddenly stopped. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling a sharp pain and finding it hard to breathe. Danny turned to see if everyone was inside when he saw Wendy in pain and clutching her chest, he made a mad dash to get to her hoping it wasn't what he thought it was "Wendy! Wendy what's wrong?" the girl didn't say anything as every breath felt strenuous enough let alone let out a coherent sentence. Wendy groaned as Danny took her in his arms as he shot off toward the ship.

Danny quickly made his way inside "Anna, you need to get us back to the Axiom now!" Anna noticed the fear in his voice and understood immediately when she saw Wendy. Anna turned on her intercom _"Everyone we have an emergency, we have to return to the Axiom immediately," _the ship looped up and shot back to the colony. Nobody even got a chance to buckle themselves in and held on to anything they could wondering what happened that made Anna react so fast. The ship shook as it raced back to the Axiom making it hard to speak without having to yell above all the noise Mira noticed Wendy and Danny never came back with them "Anna where are Danny and Wendy?" there was a pause _"Danny says he will wait for you at the Axiom's medical bay," _It finally dawned on her what was going on "How is she?" _"She is having trouble breathing and her heart rate is starting to drop"_ _damn we have to get back quickly. _Eve started to panic when she realized Mira and Anna were talking about her daughter "Mira! What's happening?" Mira looked over at Wallace "I'll tell you once we land!" Daniel and Aidan shared a look both knowing what was happening to Wendy, just like when it happened to them.

As soon as the ship landed Mira grabbed Eve and jumped down the elevator shaft. Wally and the others slowly got up hoping the room would stop shaking. Daniel made his way toward his uncle "Uncle Wally we should hurry too," Wally rubbed his head "What is going on?" "…It's Wendy…Uncle Wendy's 13 right?" Wally nodded "When is her birthday?" "Not for another 5 months, why does…" He remembered what his brother told him, _They will need one before they turn 14…_ "No…" Eve screamed as Mira used the force generators to stop their free fall as they got closer to the floor below them. Eve ran to the open door and saw a figure flying toward the Axiom "Eve the force generators can act like your gravity boots, now come on!" Mira took flight with Eve following close behind.

Captain McCrea sat in the bridge of the Axiom speaking to Captain Burke in Washington about how smooth things were going for them "...You were right about Mira being direct with you Captain, she reminds me of one of my crew members," Captain Burke laughed "I warned you didn't I?" A message interrupted the conversation; it was Moe a former member of the Axiom's sterilization crew "Captain McCrea alert medical immediately!" McCrea could see fear in Moe's eyes and alerted the medical bay before asking him what was happening "Moe what's wrong, what happened?" Moe tried his best to calm down "It's Wendy sir, she was barely breathing when I saw her" McCrea got up and turned to Captain Burke "I'm sorry Captain there is an emergency I must attend to," he cut the feed and hurried to down the elevator hoping Wendy will be alright.

After going through one of the Axiom's gates, Eve dragged Mira all the way to medical, living here all through her childhood she knew the ship like the back of her hand. Eve made one final turn and found Danny sitting in the waiting area, his face buried in his hands "Danny! Where is she?" he looked up at the distraught women in front of him "Eve! Mira! Finally, this way quick," Danny led them down a hallway into the surgical wing. Eve felt a tear roll down her face, "Don't worry Eve nothing is going to happen," Eve had not known Danny for long, but hearing his voice so confident helped reassure her, even if it was only a little. The 3 ran past the glass a set of glass sliding doors and found Wendy on a surgical table in immense pain; doctors were taking equipment out and preparing machines for whatever they could possibly need. Mira ran up to Wendy ordering everyone what to do. Not knowing the woman they turned to Eve about to ask what she was doing here; Eve gave everyone a stern look "Do as she says!" The team didn't need to be told twice.

Mira turned to Eve "Eve please step outside for a minute" Eve stood with an unreadable expression "W-why?" she couldn't believe it, her of all people stutter, but more importantly did Mira just tell her to leave her daughter when she needed her? Danny placed a hand on her shoulder, she pushed him back into the glass door, cracking where he made contact "Eve please, we can't stress Wendy anymore than she is now," Eve heard a groan from behind her "Eve, Wally told me how you don't like listening to anyone, but no is not the time to be stubborn, let Mira work and everything will be fine," Eve turned to Danny holding his side as he tried to grab her arm again. Eve didn't resist this time when Danny led her out of the room and watched as the doors closed in front of her.

Eve stared at the blurry figures moving every which way hoping that nothing bad would happen. Danny stood next to her leaning on the wall; he coughed and wiped a few drops of red liquid from his lip. Eve noticed a few drops of blood on the ground "I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean to throw you like that," she whispered. Danny turned and smiled "No worries I remember doing that to a few people too," "What knock people into a wall?" she said half-heartedly "I knocked them down, but same thing…" Eve leaned on the wall and pinched the bridge of her nose "…Eve, Mira knows how to deal with this, alright?" "I know Danny I just wish she didn't have to in the first place," Danny looked down "You have no idea what I'd give to make that true," Eve wiped a few tears from her cheek. The worker faced her and wrapped her in his arms "You have to be strong, Mira is the reason I got through this, I'm sure Wally needs you just the same," Eve was surprised at first by his sudden action because only Wally dared to hold like that. But this was a family member comforting another when they needed it most, which in this case she definitely needed.

She returned the hug, crying into his shoulder. Danny pushed her at an arms length when she finally settled down "Now…" he smiled "…what is taking that brother of mine so long?"

**Family moments always cheer you up! R&R need some constructive criticism on this story. I need to know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for not updating in a while, but there are reasons for that. One it was spring break (I did my own thing and what not) and Two (not sure if this is should be a reason) I watch Eddsworld on youtube and on March 25****th ****the creator Edd Gould passed away after a 6 year battle with cancer. He is, to some degree, the reason why I wanted to start putting some of my story ideas here and hearing about his passing put me a little down. I never met him in person, but there are many other fans that felt the same way. **

Wally ran through the hallways of the Axiomdesperately hoping that nothing had happened to Wendy. Daniel and Aidan stayed behind at the park not wanting Wallace to see what happened to his sister. Aidan knew what it could do to him since he went through a similar experience with Daniel, when he would spend days in the hospital and no one knew what was wrong, "Danny, Aidan do you always go to space and do stuff like today?" Daniel raised an eyebrow wondering why Wallace just called him Danny, "Well no Wallace we go up every once in a while, but it isn't a regular thing and call me Daniel, Danny is my dad you know that" Wallace laughed, "Sorry, people sometimes call me Wally, I guess I'm getting that habit as well… did you have that problem too?" Wallace looked up at him. Daniel thought about it and his cousin was right, when he was younger people back home called him Danny, a lot, and he got tired of always correcting everyone, "When I was younger, but after a while everyone finally got my name right" Of course they didn't have the concept that their names sounded more for adults and their father's were more for children, in time they will understand.

Wally finally arrived in the medical wing's waiting area. He remembered the first time he was here, waiting for Eve and getting the news he was going to be a father and the same with Wallace a few years later. Now he wanted to hear that Wendy would be alright and he didn't have to worry anymore. He was out of breath calling out for his wife "Eve! ...Eve!" Wally only said Eve name right in important times where he knew he should be serious and this situation definitely called for it. Eve came out of one of the hallways, "Wally? There you are!" Wally gave her a crushing hug, "Where's Wendy? Is she alright?" Eve took a step back, "She's still in the operating room and I'm not sure exactly what is happening right now" Wally felt his heart sink. She led him down the hallway where Danny was sitting crossed-legged on the floor. He got up when he saw Wally and Eve, "Hey Wally what took you so long?" Danny couldn't believe when his brother frowned like he used to when he was younger, he even looked like he was pouting, "Never mind that is Wendy alright?" Danny looked at the silhouettes behind the glass doors "Well everything is calm, they should be…" Just then one of the doctors walked out taking off his latex gloves and letting out a breath of air.

Eve immediately rushed to him, "Is everything alright? How's Wendy?" the doctor looked at Wally and Eve and smiled "She's fine, all she needs is plenty of rest" Wally and Eve felt the air they were both holding slowly come out in a content sigh, "Thank goodness" 3 others walked out murmuring to each other what had just happened to Wendy, Eve managed to hear some of their conversation, "I have never seen any virus do damage like that…" "If I didn't know any better it looked like a heart attack" "You think it had something to do with our genetic modifications?" "Unlikely, but we can't rule it out completely though…" The doctor saw Eve's face turn pale when they mentioned the modifications Eve went through and walked toward the group before giving them a stern talking to about brainstorming in front of non-medical personnel, especially if they are related to the patient. Wally slowly made his way past the sliding glass doors seeing Wendy in a peaceful sleep. Eve finally got a hold of herself and stepped into the room, Wally was lightly stroking Wendy's cheek while Mira was speaking, "I'll let you think about it" Mira stepped outside leaving Eve and Wally alone with their daughter. Eve tried to find the words to say at a time like this, but like anyone else, she couldn't think of anything "Wally…what did Mira tell you?" Wally turned to her with glassy eyes, "They haven't put the pacemaker yet, but Mira said we should do it soon because these _episodes _get more frequent…" Eve looked at her daughter "…it's better if you ask her what happened I didn't get it at all, something about missing a beat" Eve looked at Wally again "When will she have the operation?" Wally sighed, "That's what I was going to talk to you about" Eve braced herself, "It looks like we are going to Washington…"

Mira found Danny past the glass door, "Danny where are the kids?" "Uhh…um" Mira crossed her arms, "Shouldn't we go check on them?" Danny felt himself heat up in embarrassment, "Well Daniel is responsible, I thought I should wait for Wally before leaving" Mira gave a small chuckle seeing Danny like that, as if he just did something bad. "Get the kids and take them home, I'll be there soon" Danny gave a small smile and kissed her "You know how wonderful you are Mira?" she just smiled "With you reminding me every day? How can I forget?" Danny chuckled and made his way out of the Axiom.

Eve walked out of Wendy's room and sluggishly made her way toward Mira, "Mira we have to talk" Mira turned, "Yeah I know" Eve heard a tone that sounded almost like anger, "Mira should we leave for "New Beginning" soon?" there was a pause, "It is for the best and the things I need are back home anyway" "Ok thanks Mira" Eve turned when Mira spoke up "I understand…" Eve turned around in confusion "I understand that you are upset by all this, but…" Eve was a little confused, "What do you mean?" Mira looked right at her "I acted just like you did so I'll let what happened before slide" Eve was really confused "Let what slide?" Mira sighed "You hurt Danny" Eve pinched the bridge of her nose, almost hating herself for going so far "I'm sorry Mira I didn't…I wasn't trying to" "I could still taste the blood Eve…" Eve almost never felt bad for something she did except when it came to Wally, "It won't happen again" Mira took a step closer and for the first time Eve felt intimidated, "If you hurt Danny like that again, we are going to have a problem"

Mira walked away leaving a stunned Eve behind. She shouldn't be surprised at all; she wouldn't even warn people if they hurt Wally. Then again since Auto, no one has ever hurt him, well physically anyway, so Mira's anger was justified. Eve just had to remember to control her temper before it got the best of her.

**Well I'm back and thank you so much for your review Dread Barb that was more helpful than any English teacher I've ever had.** **I know this is short, but next chapter will be longer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**New update! Yay!... Anyone? Hmmm. Maybe if I…continue the story…more people will review? Let's see if that works. **

_Wally_ _watched Wendy and Wallace run around the park at the center of their island. He smiled as Eve took his hand in hers, the sun slowly setting behind them. He finally turned to her "It's getting late we should go," Eve smiled "Wallace! Wendy! Time to go!" The children headed in their direction when Wendy suddenly stopped as her eyes grew wide. Wally noticed her place a hand on her chest and fall to her knees. He ran to her knowing what was happening "Wendy!" the more he ran, the further she seemed to be. Wally tried with all his strength to push through whatever force was holding him back "D-d-ad h-help m-me," Wally vision blurred from his tears until he fell down into a pit as Wendy called out to him._

Wally immediately woke up, panting and sweating. He ran to Wendy's room and opened the door, waking her up from her slumber "Dad?" Wally embraced her with all his might "You're alright…" Wendy hugged him back; this was the third time this week this has happened. She had another _incident _a few days ago; this time Aidan was the one who had to carry her from the river all the way to the Axiom. The nightmares started almost immediately after Wendy came home and have begun to worsen each time. "Dad, I'm fine alright, nothing has happened," Eve appeared in the doorway after a few moments; she rubbed Wally's back trying to comfort him "Wally it was only a dream, it wasn't real, Wendy is right here." Wally still whimpered a little "It wasn't a dream… Wendy needed me and I wasn't there to help her…" Eve sighed, if she didn't convince him otherwise, Wally would keep having these nightmares. She even promised herself that he would never feel pain again as long as she was with him; this is was one of those moments.

"Wally you and Wendy need your rest for tomorrow," Wally knew his wife was right, tomorrow was a big day for them. They were finally headed to Washington D.C. and see the place Danny called home. He felt his hold relax until he held Wendy at arm's length "I'm sorry Wendy, you need your rest and I keep waking you up like this." Wendy patted his arm "It's ok Dad, you just want to protect me," Wally smiled and kissed the top of her head "Goodnight Wendy," with that said he slowly went back to his bedroom. Eve sat at the edge of the bed "Wendy, do you want to talk?" Wendy looked at her mother in confusion "About what?" Eve sighed "About Washington, why we are going there…" realization finally dawned on her "I'm not scared!" Eve placed a hand on her daughter's cheek "I never said you were," Wendy looked down "Ok I might be a little scared…"

Eve crossed her arms in thought "You're doing very well by hiding it from your father." Wendy looked up at her mother "What do you mean?" Eve continued "Do you know how far your uncle would go to protect your dad?" Wendy was confused, where was she going with this? "If it meant keeping your father safe, Danny would die with a smile on his face." Wendy was lost now "Wally thinks that if his brother would be able to do that for him that is the least he could do for you." Wendy thought for a moment "Isn't that the reason why we are going with to Aidan and Daniel's home? So they can help me?" Eve smiled "Yes that is the main reason, but not the only one." Again Wendy was confused, but before she could say anything Eve kissed her goodnight and left the room.

Eve walked back to her bedroom trying hard not to wake Wally if he had already gone to sleep. She saw him with his eyes closed and steady breathing, signaling he went right back to sleep. As Eve went under the covers, Wally turned to look up at the ceiling "Evah why aren't you scared?" Eve was surprised by her husband's directness "Who said I wasn't?" Wally turned to her "Well you're never scared and I really need to learn how to be brave like you." Eve found it hard to say what was on her mind "Actually Wally I am scared…" Wally sat up looking at his wife with disbelieving eyes, when has Eve ever felt fear?

Eve pulled her legs up to her chest "Yes Wally I have felt fear before, you of all people should know that." Wally looked at Eve, confusion apparent in his eyes. Eve sighed, "Wally do you remember back on the Axiom when the escape pod blew up?" Wally only nodded "When I saw it explode, I thought you were still in there." Wally kept an unreadable expression, "I was taught to be fearless, to be able to assess a situation and come up with the best solution." Wally felt like saying something, but decided to let his wife finish "That was the first time I didn't know what to do…and I felt that I had failed, not just the Axiom, but you as well." Wally reached over to cup her face and looked her in the eye. Eve was surprised when Wally pronounced her name right "Eve you have never failed anyone, if anything I was more afraid that I had failed you." Eve felt her eyes begin to sting, in a perfect world people like Wally should have been the ones taken on the Buy 'N' Large ships, not left to wither away in a dying planet with the false promise of everyone coming back.

How Wally could take Eve's fear and doubt and replace it with reassurances of happiness that he always made true, she would never know. Eve fell asleep in her husband's arms that would keep any bad scenarios out of her mind. She even had a thought that, once in a while, would creep into her brain asking herself, _What did I do to deserve him?_ And every time silence was her only answer. The only thing she could do was give him everything he wanted and anything she could give. Wally had told her, after Wallace was born, that he had everything he could ever want, but for some reason Eve felt she had more to give.

Daniel woke up the next morning packed and ready to head back home. It wasn't that he was homesick, he missed someone back home. He was remembering a girl with dark hair that stopped at shoulder length, olive skin, and dark brown eyes, and a smile that made his heart race every time. Daniel wished he had the courage or whatever his dad and uncle had that got them to show they loved their wives when they first saw them. Every time he promised he would finally tell her how he feels about her, he would get tongue-tied say something else and walk away and every time he would walk home and hit his head on his desk a few times wondering what was wrong with him. He was sure he would do it eventually.

Aidan was cheery as well, especially after learning his cousins where coming with them to stay for a while. As far as he knew, Wendy was the only person that was able to keep up with him with his antics and he was impressed with her ability to sometimes outdo him. He was just happy to have someone that resembled him; Daniel was like his father and would never play pranks like he did. Even most, if not all, of his friends thinks that some of the things he does is crazy, climbing some of the trees back home didn't seem too dangerous, so what if they were 40 ft high.

Mira was making some last minute adjustments to the ship as she waited for the rest to arrive. She was glad they were going back home, but she could tell her husband taking an extra moment to replace this once dead city into the merry place it is now. She wondered if they hadn't completely shut out New York for the sake of the survivors, would they have found Wally and reunited him with his brother sooner? The idea was originally her father's, but she could have been against it, she only thought it would protect Danny and it had until the news from Jupiter changed all that.

Anna was never one for silence, if there was anyone to talk to she would strike up a conversation so as not to seem like a crazy machine talking to herself, which she is always saying she would fix. Anna made a sound as if she were clearing her throat "Mira what do you think of Wally?" Mira turned her head away from the console "There isn't much difference between Danny and Wally, their attitudes are the same and their personalities might not be mirror images, but they still care about the people close to them." Anna thought for a moment "Huh is that why you were upset before? Because he isn't one of kind?" Mira said the first thing that came to mind "He still is, it doesn't matter what he does or doesn't do, I know him better than anyone else, that is what makes him special." Anna let Mira finish what she was doing in peace. Even with all her time spent with humans, emotions will be one of the things she will probably never understand. How is it that one could love another so much, but have the most hostile feelings for another? Then again she has yet to meet someone that deserves her anger and she is quietly hoping it stays that way.

Wendy helped her brother load his things onto a hover chair for their trip to a place called Washington D.C., she would ask what the D.C. stood for later. By the looks of their luggage they were going to be there a while. The good news is that it would give her plenty of time to get to know the people at the colony. She hoped they would be like the people here. "Wendy?" The teen turned to see her best friend near the door "Oh Hannah I was about to go see you." Hannah smiled "I wanted to surprise you I guess, so you're leaving already?" Wendy could tell she was a little upset, who wouldn't, they have been friends for as long as they could remember. Wallace appeared in the hallway "Don't worry Hannah we'll come back." Hannah smiled again "I knew that which reminds me…is umm Aidan here?" Wendy could barely hear the last part "If he isn't at the house, he's probably on his way to the ship." Hannah's smile faded "Oh, well tell him I said bye," she turned and headed to what Wendy thinks is back home. It didn't take a genius to see Hannah had taken a liking to her cousin.

It would almost be funny if it weren't for the fact that there was a chance he wouldn't come back.

Wally and Eve waited outside his Danny's temporary home so they could accompany him to the ship. Danny stepped outside with 2 hover chairs close behind "Well that's everything time to go." Wally pushed a button on the chair next to him. His prosthetic shot a bit of static when it touched the panel, he pulled it back immediately. Danny chuckled "Mira can give you an upgrade from that if you want." Wally looked at him "Upgrade?" Danny pulled up his right pant leg to show off his prosthetic underneath. He pointed his wrist laser to it and turned it on. Eve immediately thought he was crazy for trying it no matter how strong it is. When Danny turned it off, it left a small cut and a little black burn mark. Before their eyes the cut fill itself and Danny brushed off the black mark. "Back home they call it Bio-Metal or something along those lines," Wally stared at the metal not believing what he just saw. A smile crept on Eve's face "So it can repair itself?" Danny counted 3 fingers on his left hand "It can do that, it also becomes stronger the more it repairs itself and it is pretty light weight." Danny laughed "This leg is darn near indestructible." Eve looked at Wally and could see his obvious happiness, this trip will benefit everyone.

Everyone piled into the ship waving goodbye to the people of Hope. Wally couldn't wait to get to New Beginning and Wallace couldn't contain his excitement either. Wally wondered what surprises the worker colony will hold.


	17. Chapter 17

**Update! I would have updated sooner, but again my computer decided I couldn't update for a few days or weeks. **

_Washington D.C._

Captain Burke sat on a make shift bench wiping some sweat off his forehead with a cool towel. A man in his late 30's walked up to him with one bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face "Come on Captain Burke we just started, you can't expect to drop all the extra luggage unless you put the effort." Already out of breath the captain spoke between heavy panting "Easy… for you… to say… Mr. Davis…" The man laughed "Come on captain Mr. Davis is my father, call me Jack." If Burke wasn't out of breath he probably would have found his statement amusing. They both turned to the sound of engines off to their right. The sight of the vegetation probe made Jack smile knowing that his sister was almost here. Captain Burke wiped some more sweat from his forehead before speaking "Well…should we…go and…welcome… her?" Jack shook his head "Oh no you have one more lap to go, after that you can go talk to Mira." With a groan Captain Burke fell on his back.

A small run later, Jack was standing just outside of the vegetation probe, waiting for Aidan to run out and tell him all the things he had seen. With a hiss, the door slid up and sure enough his nephew came running up to him and gave him a crushing hug "Hey Uncle Jack." "Hey Aidan, how was New York?" Aidan took a step back "It had the biggest surprise ever." Before Jack could ask, a few hover chairs came out followed by Danny and a child Jack had never met before. Jack leaned down and whispered "I didn't know you were going to bring guests." Aidan laughed "They aren't _just _guests." Before Jack could ask, Daniel called out to him "Uncle Jack I want you to meet someone." The little boy looked up at him with a smile "Hi my name is Wallace," he said extending out his hand. Jack shook it "Nice to meet you Wallace, my name Jack Davis and welcome to Washington." Wallace looked around "I thought it would be… nicer?" Jack gave a heartfelt laugh "Since I'm guessing you will be staying here you should know the city is underground." Wallace looked at him with a peculiar expression "Underground?" Jack smiled "You'll see."

Wally and Eve walked out of the ship with a few hover chairs following close behind. Wally took a quick look around; the streets were cleared of any garbage, Jupiter on its landing pad, and some of what he guessed, were the passengers because of their size, attempting to speed walk around a track. Other than that there weren't many other people around. Eve deduced that the rest were at the colony underground, but that meant it was big enough for everyone already living there and the arrivals from Jupiter. Although the Axiom was the biggest ship in the Buy 'n' Large fleet that did not mean the others were small by any means, Jupiter still held a population in the thousands "Evah are you excited too?" Eve gave him a warm smile "Of course, we'll get to see what makes 'New Beginning' so special." "You have to see it to believe it," Mira walked past them waving at the man below them "Jack I what you to meet someone special!" Jack walked up to the ramp where Mira was waiting for him her arms outstretched "Hey sis good to know you made new friends." She scoffed "Just get over here." They gave each other a welcoming embrace before Wally and Eve made their way down.

Wendy was helping Danny with the hover chairs since a couple of them decided to malfunction. Although Danny told everyone that he would catch up with them, Wendy wanted to at least give him some company and maybe have some of her questions answered. With a few sparks coming from the console, Danny held his finger in pain "Ow ow ow ow." Wendy ran next to him "Uncle are you alright?" With a shake of his hand Danny answered "Yeah I'm fine Wendy, this thing is older than I am, it's amazing it still works." Remembering her curiosity from earlier she finally asked "Uncle Danny do you know how Dad got his metal hand?" Danny stopped for a moment and continued his work "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't your father be the one to tell you?" Wendy crossed her arms "I have, but he always changes the subject and when I asked my mom she didn't know either." If Danny had thought that statement didn't hurt he would be lying. He wouldn't blame Wally either, when he found out what happened in New York he wouldn't talk about it too. Maybe that is what bothered him, at least people knew not to ask him about his life in New York and Wally kept everyone in the dark, even his own family, even then Danny wouldn't hold it against him. He figured out long ago everyone is different and he had no right to judge people based on their feelings.

Stepping outside Wendy and Danny saw Wally, Eve, and Mira talking with a man with a look of total shook Wendy had never seen before. Before Wendy could say anything Danny shouted to him "Jack if you don't close your mouth something might fly in!" With a shake of his head trying to get his mind working again he turned to Mira pointing at Danny then at Wally "So… they're brothers?" Danny walked next to Wally putting an arm around him, Wally doing the same "Of course, don't you see the resemblance?" They both gave a toothy grin. As if still trying to process this, the only thing Jack could say was "There is going to be a lot of celebrating tonight on Mom's part." Before Eve could ask, Mira answered the question she had in her head "Our mother is a little, how would I put it, excessive when it comes to Danny." With a sigh Danny added "Yeah, but you get used to it." With a curious look toward his wife, Eve shrugged her shoulders as they all made their way toward a stairway that lead to an old looking subway system.

Wallace, Aidan and Daniel were waiting for them before getting into the train all set to go. By the look of it, it was a bullet train much like the ones top side, the only visible difference was this one was painted with a chrome finish making it rather reflective. Wallace was making faces watching his reflection stretched and compressed as he got closer and farther. Eve smiled and didn't find it surprising as Wally stood next to him making the same faces. With an embarrassed look and a facepalm Wendy added "Wallace, Dad please don't do things like that in public." Looking over at her uncle for reassurance he was standing next to Wally making his own faces "This is my favorite part of the train." With an awkward laugh Daniel put a hand on his cousin's shoulder "Don't worry if my dad and your dad are alike they do have their childish fun, but they know when they have to be serious." Wendy would have fallen over had Eve not ushered her into the train.

As the kids chatted about how fast they were going, the adults were having a discussion about Wally and Eve's stay in what know Mira called the city. Danny was explaining to Wally what he did down there "Well basically I help with the vegetation, like planting new trees, harvesting stuff like that." Wally leaned back on his chair "Well that sounds like fun." Danny brightened up "Oh it is, all my closest friends work there too and they can be pleasant to be around, anyway I either did nothing or work there, Mira doesn't let me do much else." Eve saw Mira flinch out of the corner of her eye, but apparently it went unnoticed by everyone else "I know that feeling Eve sometimes goes too far when it comes to my safety." Eve crossed her arms "Well I'm sorry if I'm just trying to keep you safe." Wally put an arm around her and kissed her shoulder "I was only teasing Evah, I didn't mean it." Mira looked at Wally "Evah?" Obviously wanting an explanation Eve decided she should be the one to tell her "That was what Wally used to call me when we first met, even though he knows how to say my name, I like it when he calls me that I think it's…cute in his own way." Danny burst out laughing "What's so funny?" Whatever Danny was laughing at it was enough to cause him to tear up "No it's just that I remembered something from a while back." Eve looked at him curiously "Well what is it?" Danny looked at Wally "I'm pretty sure Wally should remember." Eve saw Wally's eyes widen and saw his face start to redden in embarrassment "You said you wouldn't tell anyone." "Well I promised I would only tell people after 10 years so…" Wally tackled Danny to the ground trying his best to get his brother to stop talking. Mira and Eve sat there as if watching a couple of kids fighting over something as trivial as a secret that was as old as they were. Eve got up and stood over them one hand on her hip the other down her side "Will you two cut it out, you're brothers I thought you would respect each other more." Both men immediately stopped and looked up at Eve as it was their first time seeing her. Danny and Wally stood up and brushed themselves off "I should check on the kids it's been too quiet for them to be behaving." Danny started walking out to the next train compartment "I'll go with you." Wally said following close behind. Eve and Mira gave each other a look that said their husbands needed some alone time.

Walking through the train Wally was the first to break the silence "She sounded like Mom…" Danny just added with a simple "I know…" They both put on a smile on their faces as Wallace came running from the other compartment yelling "Dad you have to see this!"

Wally was looking out the window taking in the site before him. "New Beginning" wasn't a small underground colony like he thought; it was a city, a massive city at that. There were buildings as tall as the ones back in New York, patches of green he guessed were parks and the farms Danny mentioned he worked at. He looked down and saw how high up they actually were, it was a good thing he wasn't scared of heights. There were people walking around going about their business like any other day. Wendy and Wallace marveled at how something like this could be down here "Danny how can people building something like this?" Still staring out the window Danny replied "Like everything else, one piece at a time." From the other side Jack just smiled.

The train finally pulled up to the station. Wally didn't know what to expect, but there were a few people waiting to board the train, no doubt to help the passengers topside from the looks of some of the cargo. One of the men there walked up to Jack giving him a firm hand shake "Hey Jack how are things with Jupiter?" Jack sighed "Things are improving Hal let's leave it at that." Hal looked behind him seeing Danny and his kids "Well looks whose back, got homesick?" Danny laughed "No Hal, but there are people I want you to meet." Wally walked out with Wallace and Wendy following close behind "Hal I want you to meet Wallace, his sister Wendy, and their dad Wally." Hal raised an eyebrow as he looked between Wally and Danny feeling he was missing something "Hi Wally nice to meet you and welcome to 'New Beginning'." Wally tried to suppress a laugh "Nice to feel welcome, I don't think he will ever figure it out unless we tell him Danny." Hal turned from Wally to Danny before finally noticing how similar they looked from their eyes, to their hair, even to the way they both have a friendly aura about them. Danny smiled "Wally is my little brother." The small chatter around instantly died down. Hal's jaw dropped "Your brother?" Danny nodded once "Wally when I come back do you mind telling us the how and why?" Seeing their faces dropped Hal decided against it "Never mind, we should get to know each other better once I finish on the surface."

As Hal moved to the door, Mira and Eve stepped out. Mira by herself could already make heads turn, now with Eve in the picture most of the guys present could only stare in awe while some of the women felt a little jealous. Eve walked next to Wally "Eve I want you to meet Hal." Hal only stared blankly at Eve as they shook hands "Hal this is my wife Eve." Hal looked from Eve to Wally trying to make the connection, he wouldn't necessarily call Wally unattractive, he was average, but Eve was definitely as he would say out of his league. First Mira chooses Danny, now this, he was going to have trouble sleeping tonight he thought. As the others filed in to the train Danny could have sworn someone complaining that they should have stayed as Buy 'n' Large if it meant getting someone like that. Danny turned to see an older man standing with his hands behind his back with a welcoming smile "Sam!" The man walked toward them "Welcome home."

**Not sure when the new chapter will be down because my summer semester is coming up and that will take up most of my time. I will try to write when I can.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for such a long delay. Maybe this update will make up for it a little? *crickets chirping* I'll just leave this right here then.**

Wally would understand the reaction he was getting from everyone at "New Beginning", but really he was hoping someone would have a smile on their face instead of a look of shock. Apparently Mira's dad was no exception. Then again that was everyone's reaction to Danny back home and he never said anything "Hello Sam," Wally said shaking his hand. Sam smiled "I can see the resemblance now," Wally gave him a good hearted smile as Eve introduced him to the kids. Mira finally came up to him "Hi Dad," "Look who it is, Mira you should have given us a heads up if you were coming back early." Mira gave her father a skeptical look "Then how did you know we were here?" Sam chuckled as he scratched his chin "I was on my way up to see how your brother was handling things." "That's going to hurt my confidence." whispered Jack. Danny gave his uncle a pat on the back to reassure him or at least to convince him grandpa was joking "Jack I was actually going to get you because Max wanted to head to the festival today." Jack held his head as he panicked "I almost forgot, Wally as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have other plans that I have to attend to." Jack almost flew down the electric escalator as he jumped 3 steps at a time. Wallace looked up at Sam "Festival?" The older man signaled them to follow "I'll explain on the way."

Wendy and Wallace felt that they weren't on earth anymore. Back home they had some unique things, but this place was just as amazing. Especially this "bus" as Daniel put it, helps dozens of people to get from one place to another quicker than the rail way at the Axiom and that is saying something. Wally listened to Sam's description of their festival they held every year as a reminder of their new lives and the prosperity they now had. "It's a weeklong celebration, you're lucky you arrived when you did, there are only 3 days left." Wallace tugged his mother's hand "Mom can we go please?" "Of course we wouldn't want to miss this." Wally smiled. Seeing Wallace so energetic and wanting to see the world around him, he really is his son. Wendy noticed most of the people were walking in one direction "Aunty Mira is everyone going to the festival?" Mira looked in the direction people were headed "Yes, it's in the center of the city." Wendy looked down one of the streets "I bet it's amazing" Danny leaned over "Oh it is."

Eve had to admit it; this city was beyond her expectations. Hearing that the colony was underground she didn't imagine anything close to this, which made her feel uneasy, was she expecting mole people or something? This place looked like all the old footage of cities around the world before humans were forced to leave. Stores, restaurants and the occasional beauty salon filled with people going about their day like any other. The driver turned on the intercom "Welcome to the Market District next stop Residential." Wendy turned around to her aunt "District?" "Yes Wendy the city is split into districts." Wally leaned over "How many are there?" "7 in total, there's the Market, Residential, Agriculture, Education, Power, Water Supply, and Manufacturing." Wally responded with a simple "Whoa" Mira chuckled "There's maps all over the place, even we can get lost sometimes." Sam got up from his seat "Mira we have to make one stop first" Sam walked up to the driver and tapped his shoulder "I know this is not part of your schedule, but can you stop by the Introduction Building?" "Yes sir." The driver flicked a few switches and the vehicle headed toward a very tall building in the distance.

Wally stared at the building in front of them. A half circle with double-doors was the entrance, while just behind that was a tower with glass that reflected everything like a mirror. Confused Wendy asked "Aunt Mira why are we here? I thought we were going to your house?" "Sorry Wendy I forgot about a very important step you have to do." Eve immediately felt worried "I thought we had more time before anything serious happened" she whispered. Mira immediately reassured her "It has nothing to do with that, this place is for new arrivals." Wally and Eve gave each other a confused look before following everyone inside.

The inside somehow seemed larger than the outside and had air conditioning which was surprising now that Eve thought about it. Outside was probably room temperature, even though they were so far underground. The front desk, as the sign above them said, could have been referring to the entire row of people behind desks that ran most of the length of the hallway. Sam walked to the first desk "Excuse me; we have some new arrivals that need to be cataloged." The woman behind the desk looked up from her computer monitor "Mayor! O-o-of course there should be a room available at the end of the hall to the right." Sam thanked the woman and led the group past workers with folders of different colors heading into elevators or offices. Wally wondering what this "introduction" building was about asked "Sam what is this place for exactly?" "For anyone that visits the colony; it's more for security reasons." Eve felt a little angered "Are you saying my family is a threat?" Sam realized his choice of words "No it's more for your protection from… well you get the idea." Wally seemed to get more confused the more time he spent here.

Wendy walked out of the room rubbing her eyes. She didn't know taking a picture would leave her seeing spots; the eye laser thing didn't help either. Auntie Mira told her they needed a record of them or something so they could be found anywhere in the city. All Wendy wanted now was to walk around the city and see that festival that seemed so important. They had their share of parties back home, so it would be nice to see what is considered to be fun here. Wallace stepped out next rubbing both of his eyes "Wendy why doesn't the circle go away? Even when I blink I still see it." That's right her brother was never curious enough to look directly at the sun for more than a second or smart enough to know not to do that in the first place. "Don't worry Wallace it will go away eventually," Wallace blinked a few times "But everywhere I look that circle is right there." Wendy reassured him "Just wait awhile and it will go away Wallace, don't get so impatient." Wallace just sighed. Danny walked out of the room followed by Wally, Aidan and Daniel "Are both of you alright?" Wallace looked at his uncle "Uncle Danny did you have to look at the light too?" "Yeah, I didn't like it either." The group shared a laugh.

Back in the room Mira and her dad were finishing up taking Eve's biometrics and adding everyone to the colony's computer system. After her eye scan, Eve wanted to know what exactly this was for "Mira why would you need all this extra precautions here? I doubt anyone would do anything here right?" Mira sighed "Eve you know what happened to Wally and Danny. Even before the Axiom came back this planet wasn't as dead as you thought." Eve bit her lip thinking of how they had to live before this city was built "Mira not coming back wasn't our decision…" "No Eve it's not that, I was saying that we aren't the only ones here…" Mira looked up at the ceiling "…and they aren't as friendly." The way Mira said that gave Eve a chill, which is a very hard thing to do. "Oh and one more thing Eve, no one is allowed outside at night."

As Eve and Wally unpacked at their temporary apartment, Eve was going over some of the ground rules "New Beginning" seemed to have, "Wow, it's just weird that this place has so many rules Eve." Eve let out a chuckle "Wally most of them should be common sense." Wally thought for a minute "No public disturbances does sound reasonable, but what about the main ones?" Eve furrowed her eyebrows, "Mira nor her father explained much, just that you can't go outside at night, no going near the mines in the north end of the city and you can't venture out by yourself." Wally hung up a few shirts "She didn't say why we couldn't go outside at night?" Eve paused a moment "Yes, but just believe me that it's best to listen to her." Wally would have continued the conversation, but he could tell he should already know the answer. Just then Wendy and Wallace burst through the door to the bedroom, "Mom, Dad we're done can we go now?" Eve knew they meant the festival they had heard so much about. "Well let's go to your cousin's house and go." With a few cheers the kids ran to the door wondering what new things they will see.

**I know that I haven't updated in a long while, but I'll be in vacation soon and maybe have more time to write. Full time student really does mean "Full time". **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm very upset about the lack of time I have to put any writing into this story.**

Eve and Wally walked hand in hand in the streets of New Beginning. Wendy and Wallace asked if they could go ahead with Daniel and Aidan to the festival to give their parents some time for themselves. With that in mind Eve thanked Wendy for the idea, she needed to relax a little with everything that has been going on "Eve you've been quiet for awhile" Eve's mind came back from the train of thought she was lost in "Oh I'm sorry Wally you were saying?" "I was just saying you're being quiet". Eve gave him a half hearted smile "I didn't mean to be" Wally knew they had to do something to get his wife into a more joyful mood. He knew he got his wish when he heard music coming just a little further ahead. Wally pulled Eve faster "Wally slow down" Wally shouted "I know what will cheer you up!"

What they came across was more than Wally had thought was going to be simple music being played for the people going about the busy streets. If he recalled correctly the captain once told him this was called a hoedown. There was a stage with a sound system that one person was controlling in a large clearing with stores and restaurants bordering it. Some of the people casually eating their dinners would clap along with the fast beat of the music making the crowd dance even wilder than they were now. Wally had never seen dances that some where doing, but he realized the only real dances experience he had was the slow dances with Eve. Most people danced in a way where they swung their arms and almost kicked their feet back and forth. Wally liked the way the fast movement and the way people laughed made him think they were having the time of their lives. He noticed a young couple sitting on a wooden bench watching the others. Wally walked up to them trying to talk over the sound of the music. "Excuse what is that dance called?" The young man leaned forward "I think it's called…wait sometimes the name escapes me" The girl which Eve assumed was his girlfriend chipped in "It's from the 20th century, the Charleston if I remember correctly". The boy snapped his fingers "That's the one might be old, but still a great way to express yourself."

Wally dragged Eve back into the fray of laughing and cheering making sure to have room for the both of them. Wally looked around and began moving his feet like the some of the other people were, shifting their feet back and forth "Come on Eve join me" he said with a smile on his face. Eve hesitated at first, but soon found herself begin to slowly mimic Wally's movements. Eve slowly let everyone around her melt away leaving her and Wally in their own little world and for a brief moment everything seemed right with their lives. By the time the music finally stopped Eve was laughing and smiling again and Wally had taken a wrong step and found himself falling on his behind. Eve extended her hand to help him up "Looks like you still have some pep in your step Wally" Wally dusted himself off "Pep?" "It's something the captain once said about you, like being lively" Wally chuckled "That sounds like a fun word, pep, pep, pep" Eve smiled "Well we do have much more to see" The announcer picked up the microphone "This is for all the couples that want to slow things down a little." The speakers came back on with a slow melody with what Wally recognized was a piano. He had heard and seen a few in his old video recordings and compared to this, he might as well have never heard one before. Wally took a step back and held out his hand "May I have this dance my love?" Eve took his hand and smiled. She wondered what kind of adventure her kids were getting into?

Wendy thought a little about what her parents were doing, but the moment was broken by the fluffy blue treat she was enjoying. Wendy wondered why she had never tried cotton candy before or seen it until now. Aidan took another bite of his piece "See told you it was good" Wallace would have to remember to ask his mom to take some home. They had taken one of the buses to go to the north of the city to take a break from all the hustle of the festival in some of the recreational parks. Wendy was sure the "sky" above them wasn't artificial lighting like Daniel said and all the vegetation in the east made the park back home looked like a rundown greenhouse. Wendy looked around at the empty roads around them "Is everyone at the festival right now?" Daniel looked around "Well this place is usually empty anyways, there are a few thermal generators in that direction," Daniel said pointing behind them. Aidan liked his fingers finishing his candy "Usually the workers are the only ones that go there, mostly because people either don't want to go or can't go, I can't remember exactly." Wendy looked behind her "Aidan how far are they exactly?" "I don't… Wendy don't even think about it," Before he could finish Wendy already sprinted down the road to toward the north end of the city. Daniel started to chase after "Aidan stay here with Wallace," Wallace only thought of the trouble his sister would get them in.

Wendy was surprised that her cousin could keep up with her. Even her mother would rather use her gravity boots instead of chasing her on foot "I'm just going to take a quick look nothing dangerous!" Daniel tried his best to catch up to her "Wendy you shouldn't make your heart work more than it has too at least slow down!" "Come on Daniel I just want to see the sights!" Daniel knew she was like his brother, always acts before thinking and deals with the consequences as they come. By the time they finally came to the first building they both felt like their legs were on fire and their lungs took in as much oxygen as they could. "Wendy… seriously we… can't be… here," "And why… not?" Daniel fell to the ground looking up at the sky "Mom said… it's too… dangerous," Wendy sat down "I just… want to… know… why," Daniel looked at her. He was never told why this part of the city was dangerous, but he always figured it was something that had to do with the generators in the area. Daniel lifted his head to see his cousin "One quick look… and that's it," Wendy smiled "Just this once… and we don't say anything to anyone," Daniel got up and dusted himself off; he couldn't believe he was actually doing this, maybe he got more from his dad than he thought. Daniel wondered if Eve would get just as mad as his mom when she found out what they were doing. "Well there will be people here and if we get caught I'm not really sure what kind of trouble we could get in," Wendy started to head toward the nearest building "Come one Daniel what's the worst that could happen?"

Gauges, valves, computer systems, and the sound of machinery doing its work is not what William had in mind for today. If the next shift at the power plant actually made it on time he could probably make it back home to spend some time with his wife at the festival, but it was his turn along with a few others to keep the plant running for the conclusion of the celebration "Hey Will having a fun day?" William scoffed at his co-worker's comment "You know Paul we could deal without the sarcasm for today alright" Paul looked at the energy output on the console "Well look at that nothing changed like every other day," Will sat in one of the available chairs and rolled it to the end of the console. Paul thought he could be doing better things than this, like getting a date "Seriously Will there has only been one accident in this city since it was first made." Will noticed the blinking red light that indicated a security warning "Uh Paul hold that thought." Will hit a few buttons and the feed from a security camera came up on one of the screens "Looks like we have a couple of troublemakers that we have to deal with," Paul went up to a microphone and pressed a button marked security "We have two kids wondering around outside the compound, escort them out before they get hurt."

"Wendy I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," the lack of any fences around this place meant people were trustworthy enough to follow simple rules. Wendy didn't think much of this place; she really thought it was some place that would hold some kind of mystery "I guess there isn't much this place can hide anymore from people can it?" Daniel scratched his head "Well not that I can tell, but I haven't been here before." Wendy looked at the wall of stone and dirt that marked the edge of the city "You've never seen the edge this close before?" Daniel crossed his arms "No one should be here in the first place, remember?" The sound of footsteps made them both almost hear the disappointed speeches of their mothers. "What are you kids doing here?" the man in dark pants and white shirt with the word security stitched to it. Daniel tried to explain first "Nothing sir my cousin got a little curious we were just about to leave actually," The security guard escorted them out of the area taking a quick look behind him that was not missed by a curious girl.

Sitting in the bus on the way back home Wendy really wanted to know exactly what was so special about that place they just visited. Daniel noticed something was bothering her "Wendy just be happy we got off so easy," Wendy shook her head "No it looked like the guard knew something," Daniel sighed "You're reading too much into it, just let it go." Aidan heard their conversation from his seat with Wallace behind them "What are you two going on about?" Daniel shrugged him off "Don't worry about it, it was nothing." At this point Wallace joined the conversation "What's so important about that place anyway?" Daniel was about to answer, but his brother again interrupted "It just supplies power to the city that's all," the realization in Daniel's face told Wendy he knew something was wrong "Daniel what is it?" Daniel looked confused "My grandpa said the cities power comes mostly from the generators like the one my mom put in the ship." Wendy didn't see the problem "Yeah so what makes it weird?" Daniel felt there was something he wasn't seeing yet "One of those is powerful enough to power almost half the city, but I know we have at least six." Wendy finally understood "Then why are the thermal generators still there?" Aidan looked at his brother "For decorations?"

Wally was having a wonderful time with his wife at the festival, bright lights, food he has never heard of, and the genuine smile Eve would give him. This place didn't seem so bad and more than once he even thought about staying here. Staying close to his brother seemed like a comforting idea after being separated for so long and even finding out he was also an uncle by the time he met Eve. Still he thought about the home he always had and the life he built in New York; as broken and lifeless it once was. Eve will never agree to it, the only home she has ever known and all her friends were back in New Hope and their kid's reasons to stay were the same. Maybe he could ask if Danny would want to go back.


End file.
